


Metall/u/rgy Character Bios

by Khthon, Metalsappho, weatherflonium



Series: Metall/u/rgy [1]
Category: Metall/u/rgy
Genre: Character Bios, F/F, Illustrated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 34,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khthon/pseuds/Khthon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatherflonium/pseuds/weatherflonium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief who's-who of the Metall/u/rgy cast, posted as I make my notes on everyone into something more presentable and fit them in with the rest of the thread's canon.<br/>Illustrations by our awesome anon drawfriend.</p><p>(Current "present" of the timeline)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gold

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Biographies des éléments](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641065) by [Metalsappho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metalsappho/pseuds/Metalsappho)



# Gold

  
  


Age: 39  
Height: 174 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Gold yellow  
Hair: Gold blonde, waist-length and wavy  
Skin: White-gold

Occupation: Actress, model  
Hobbies: Going out to plays, concerts or exhibitions  
Clothing style: Lavishly magnificent dresses

Relationship: Silver  
Family: Copper, Electrum (daughters)  
Close friends: Tin, Cobalt

Class, elegance, presence...those are some of the words that are heard when people start talking about Gold. Other ones include prestige, refinement, taste, delicacy, and many more. While Gold comes from old money, she had huge successes of her own as an actress and model; the roles she portrayed, in movies and plays, have now reached classic status. Her incredible beauty, unmatched elegance and flamboyant glamor are admired by most and envied by the rest. Because of her wealth, and despite her good will, Gold is somewhat disconnected from practical concerns and is often prone to flights of fancy. Her habit of being on the top of the pile also feeds a very competitive spirit that, while often good-natured, can clash with a certain type of equally competitive people, Aluminium being the most infamous case. Aside from her great professional success, Gold also takes a great amount of pride from her family, and deeply cares for her wife Silver and her two daughters Copper and Electrum, for whom she would go to Vulcan and back.

### Relationships

  * **Silver** : Silver is Gold's wife and their relationship goes back to their high school days. While Silver was almost immediately won over by her underclassman's beauty and class, it wasn't immediate in Gold's case. It was only a matter of time, however, as Silver's diligence and dedication were right up Gold's alley. They confessed, they dated, they moved in together, they got married, they had children, and there they were, more than 20 years later, still going steady, as if they've just started dating. Gold looks back with loving eyes at all the memories Silver had given her and looks forward to the upcoming ones, as their girls are growing up and will soon become adults.



  * **Copper, Electrum** : Gold and Silver's beloved daughters. Copper, the eldest, is a shy and introverted girl who took a lot from Silver but gained her own personality as she grew. The younger Electrum, however, is a carbon copy of young Gold. Electrum has an incredibly intense admiration for Gold and despite her parents' efforts, she still hasn't really grow out of it. Eventually, Gold decided that if Electrum was dead set on following her path, she might as well go the extra mile and surpass her. To that end, Gold started to teach a delighted Electrum about all she knew about acting, etiquette, society and the like. Gold loves her two daughters equally and they both bring her endless amounts of pride and joy. However, because of their radically different personalities, Gold has a lot of trouble reading Copper and often feels guilty about it. On the other hand, she can read Electrum like an open book and always knows exactly what to say to her



  * **Lead, Tin** : Lead is one of Silver's childhood friends, and in the beginning, she was a complete stranger for Gold. As time passed, their proximity - by being around Silver - made them gradually befriend each other and they got along well, even if their completely different interests limit their interactions. That's not a problem with Tin, Lead's wife, as Tin is an accomplished artist and art is what really interests Gold. Gold and Tin became quite close and have a lot to share, especially when it comes to being elegant and dashing.



  * **Terne, Pewter** : Gold has known Lead and Tin's daughters since they were born, and has become an aunt figure for these girls. Gold is especially close to Pewter who, on top of being Electrum's childhood friend, took a lot from her mother Tin and is quite art-oriented. Seeing the girl being very gifted with her hands, Gold suggested Cobalt to take Pewter as her apprentice, allowing Pewter to fully express herself through crafts. Regarding Terne, Gold is much less involved with her, as the girl gravitates more around Carbon's daughter Steel, but she still considers her well-being as very important.



  * **Shakudō** : It was on a whim that Gold took Shakudō into her household to look after Copper when Electrum was born. There wasn't a very rational reason to give the job to the young foreign girl that Shakudō was, it wasn't more than a gut feeling; Gold just knew that Shakudō was the right woman for the job. And each passing year only proved Gold's impression right, as Shakudō's place in the household became more and more preponderant; Gold even talks of her as being the family's Champion. The relationship between Gold and Shakudō itself also got much closer with time; Gold values Shakudō's unwavering loyalty and devotion to her family and sees her as an important friend and confidante, rather than an employee.



  * **Cobalt** : Ever since the day Gold walked in her shop, she's been deeply admiring Cobalt, as she highly values uniqueness and Cobalt has it in spades. Gold quickly became Cobalt's most important customer and purchased many of Cobalt's uniquely tailored crafts. Their shared interest in artistic crafts turned their formerly professional relationship into a quite close and easy-going friendship, as Gold appreciates Cobalt outside of her crafts and values her gentle personality and dedication to her work. All of this led to Gold offering Cobalt a business partnership to create high-end exclusive jewellery, a deal Cobalt very happily accepted. 



  * **Krypton** : The main patron in the city, Krypton knows Gold quite well because of their overlapping hobbies. Gold being a patron herself, in addition to her artistic activity, gave the two women a lot of common ground allowing them to team up often when organizing big events. However, this productive professional relationship doesn't really translate to a more personal one; mainly because Krypton has a lot on her plate and Gold is quite busy herself from her work and her family. 



  * **Mercury** : Gold never felt Mercury, another childhood friend of Silver's. Mercury really, constantly, gets under her skin, and Gold has no clue how this crazy woman functions. Her fashion sense is better described as "fashion nonsense", her attitude stomps on every sensible social convention in existence - she doesn't seem to understand the simple concept of personal space - and worse still, she actually enjoys teasing and annoying people. Yet despite everything, all the yelling and arguments, Gold can't really bring herself to hate Mercury. Whether she likes it or not, Mercury is a welcomed change of pace. Yes...she's annoying and baffling, but without her, life wouldn't be as colourful.



  * **Aluminium** : Now onto a person Gold properly hates, the very famous Aluminium. Gold has a wide range of reasons that make her despise Aluminium; her two favourites being that Aluminium "reeks of nouveau riche", and that she's "preposterously vulgar". Should the two of them meet, all hell would break loose, so precautions are taken constantly, but sometimes slips happen and the next day, the incident is in the news.





	2. Silver

# Silver

  
  


Age: 40  
Height: 179 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Silvery grey  
Hair: Silver, cut short  
Skin: Pale white

Occupation: Currency and trade  
Hobbies: Recreational science  
Clothing style: Formal and practical

Relationship: Gold  
Family: Copper, Electrum (daughters)  
Close friends: Mercury, Lead

Serious, diligent and stylish, this is what Silver is universally considered as. A hard-working heavyweight in trade and currency, with a very extensive network and many connections, Silver can make a lot of things happen and a lot of problems disappear. While this is known to most people, what isn't known is the amount of time and effort she puts in her work, but it's thanks to all her hard work that Silver became such a success story. Her fame, coupled with the fact that she married the most famous person in the city made Silver a very important member of the high society. Her sensible, rigour and administrative efficiency are so well-known that at one point she even got offered a place in the city council, which she turned down, not wanting to mix business with politics. While her professional life is one of continuous set of achievements, Silver considers her family as being her true lifetime achievement. Her very successful marriage with Gold is something she treasures to this day, and she's incredibly proud of her two daughters.

### Relationships

  * **Gold** : Silver's wife for more than two decades and Silver's flame for slightly longer. Silver met Gold in high school where Gold was her underclassman and was one of the many girls completely won over by Gold's unmatched beauty. Unlike the others, however, Silver managed to win Gold over, as few could compete with her own beauty and diligence. Time passed, Gold gave birth to Copper and later Electrum, but very few things have changed, and their feelings for each other are still strong. Silver considers Gold, along with their daughters, as the meaning of her life. Sure she really values her work, but the pride her professional achievements bring her are but a fraction of the pride that her family brings her.



  * **Copper, Electrum** : The two daughters Silver had with Gold. Electrum, the younger one has become an uncanny reproduction of Gold and listen to Gold's word. Silver has a harder time, though, as Electrum's impulsive and reckless personality often clashes with Silver's down to earth character. Copper, on the other hand, is as gentle as it gets and took much more from Silver without reaching Electrum's level of mimicry. Silver can also read Copper instantly just like Gold reads Electrum; it only takes Silver one glance at Copper to know exactly what's up with her daughter. This turned out to be a very good thing, as Copper often, if not always, keeps things to herself and is too shy to speak up. Silver loves both of them equally, but she always had the feeling that she doesn't have a very decisive influence on Electrum, and she can't say the same for Copper, who most likely would've developed very differently without Silver's presence. 



  * **Lead** : Silver's classmate ever since their childhood days, Lead is actually Silver's childhood friend, as Mercury is more of a big sister figure. Silver hung out with both Lead and Mercury in the early days, but during their teens, Mercury had to leave for her studies (or so she claimed) leaving Silver and Lead by themselves. This period of their lives; between Mercury's departure and high-school, where they met Gold and Tin, was a very special one where it was just the two of them. Their friendship then kept going and much like Gold, Lead became a constant in Silver's life. They've added professional matters to their interactions, they both got married and had kids but the core of it never changed. Silver is very glad to have had Lead as her friend during all this time, and is even happier to keep having her for the coming years.



  * **Tin, Terne, Pewter** : They may mainly be "Lead's family", but since Lead is the most important person for Silver outside of her own family, it actually means a lot. Tin, Terne, and Pewter's welfare is very important to Silver and she gets along very well with the three of them, but they have next to no common ground outside of Lead. That's especially the case for Tin as she and Silver have very different tastes and personalities; they have no problem keeping each other company, but their interactions revolve mainly around Lead and family matters. As for Lead's daughters, while Pewter is very close to Silver's youngest daughter Electrum, Terne is not as close to Gold and Silver's household and gravitates mostly around Carbon's one.



  * **Mercury** : Silver has known Mercury for as long as she can remember, and Mercury likes to say she already knew Silver since before Silver could ever remember anything. Because of the age gap, Silver always saw Mercury as a big sister, the one who always watches over her. Well, in their case, while Mercury definitely watched over Silver (and later, over Lead as well), it was still _Mercury_ watching. As a result, it was actually sensible Silver who looked out for troublemaker Mercury but despite that, Mercury has always been an important source of admiration and inspiration (with moderation) for Silver.



  * **Palladium** : It was Mercury who pushed Palladium to approach Silver for backing her when she started her business. In the beginning, it was a very professional relationship as both women are very serious about business, but as currency is also something that interests Palladium, Silver it took upon herself to mentor her in that field. 



  * **Niello** : In many ways, Silver's relationship with Niello mirrors Shakudō's relationship with Gold...and in many ways it doesn't. Silver recruited Niello as her assistant strictly for her qualifications rather than a gut feeling and although they were quite close, Niello had her own place. However, Niello's proverbial bad luck struck home, and actually struck her home, as a fire destroyed the apartment building she was living in, leaving her homeless and prompting Silver to give her the shelter of her own home. Even though it was supposed to be a temporary solution; Copper and - especially - Electrum's attachment to her (as well as, guessed Silver, Niello's subtle weakness to Shakudō) made her stay definitely at the mansion, making her very close to Silver's family…and Shakudō. 



  * **Shakudō** : Silver has nowhere near the level of intimacy with Shakudō that her wife has, but she also highly values Shakudō's work and presence. Silver mostly interacts with Shakudo when the latter does chauffeur work for her when Niello isn't available; otherwise, she mostly relies on Niello or the mansion's billons, letting Gold and Copper monopolise Shakudo. 





	3. Copper

# Copper

  
  


Age: 20  
Height: 159 cm  
Build: Petite  
Eyes: Coppery orange  
Hair: Copper redhead, shoulder-length tied in two plaits  
Skin: White

Occupation: College student  
Hobbies: Computing, electronics  
Clothing style: Plain

Relationship: Zinc  
Family: Gold, Silver (mothers), Electrum (sister)  
Close friends: Titanium, Platinum

One has to know beforehand that Copper is the daughter of Gold and Silver, as she's somewhat uneasy about her filiation. It's not that Copper is ashamed, it's the opposite; she admires her mothers so much that she doesn't feel like she fits as their eldest daughter. Copper also didn't follow her mothers' paths; whereas Gold is the artsy type and Silver is economy-oriented, Copper is more interested in science, computing, and electronics. She's actually quite the genius in those fields and makes the pride of her teachers and the envy of industrialists, especially the electronics magnate Silicon who has her sights sets on her. While Copper receives unanimous praise from all the persons she knows, she certainly won't brag about it, as her shy personality has her frequently downplay her achievements. It's the same story about her looks; even if she's cute and often called as such, she keeps comparing herself to her relatives, especially her radiant mother Gold, and considers herself way below them. Copper's shy personality often isolated her socially, but despite that, she managed to form close relationships, even romantic ones.

### Relationships

  * **Titanium** : Being the daughter of Gold's best friend and only two years older than Copper, Titanium is a deeply important big sister figure for Copper. Brave, bold, strong and very kind, Titanium has inspired nothing but admiration from Copper, even now that they both adults, and Copper has been Titanium's shadow ever since she knew how to walk. Titanium and Copper shared a lot throughout the years, especially thanks to Titanium roping Copper in her adventures, and they supported each other a lot, be it Copper's computing studies or Titanium's sporting career. They also support each other's love lives as Copper is thrilled that Titanium found Vanadium and Titanium fully supports Copper's blooming romance with Zinc..



  * **Platinum** : Because of her shyness, most of the girls Copper met were just passing acquaintances, but things changed in college where she met the energetic Platinum. Platinium's easygoing personality was the perfect foil to Copper's introverted nature, and the two young girls quickly became friends. Copper also initially had a crush on Platinum, but she never acted on it, and when Platinum ended going out with Cobalt, Copper definitely put her feelings to rest. After this episode, Copper remained very good friends with Platinum, and with her starting a relationship with Zinc, they even go on double dates. While they've been getting along very well since their meeting, Copper moving on from her crush on Platinum strengthened their friendship and they became very close confidantes.



  * **Zinc** : Copper met Zinc during a fateful reception at her mansion, and was immediately taken by Zinc's elegance and charm. Thanks to the intervention of Platinum and Cobalt, Copper had been able to properly get to know Zinc, and they've started going out. Copper and Zinc consume their romance slowly; they're both calm and careful people who don't want to rush things. Copper also wants to be completely at ease with Zinc before presenting her to her parents, as the age gap between her and Zinc is well over ten years. In the meantime, Copper takes it easy and can count on the support of both Platinum and Cobalt.



  * **Gold, Silver, Electrum** : Copper deeply admires her family. She admires them so much that she goes overboard and becomes intimidated by her relatives. Copper sometimes has trouble feeling appropriate around Gold, Silver and Electrum, but despite this lack of confidence, she loves them very much and would never give them up. Between her two mothers, Copper is closest to Silver, who has the habit of seeing right through her and always giving her valuable advice. Gold, however, represents a world that is completely alien to Copper, but Copper still loves them all the same. It's a bit of the same story with Electrum; she cherishes her, but doesn't really share her interests, and that's not including Electrum's sometimes invasive personality.



  * **Shakudō** : Copper was only five when Shakudō was introduced to her as her caretaker and Copper got instantly mesmerised by both Shakudō's exoticness and warmth. Although Copper had several women who looked after her, her bond with Shakudō is rather unique; Shakudō is Copper's go-to source of advice with her calm and poise, and she shares a lot of her culture with Copper. Most notably, Shakudō was to one who introduced Copper to the wonders of the sentai show _Task force Panchaloha_.



  * **Lead, Tin, Terne, Pewter** : Copper knows Lead and Tin's household for a long time; as they're close friends with her own parents. Copper really likes Lead and Tin and they have been around her since she was born, making them aunts of sorts. Copper has also to known Lead and Tin's daughters, Terne and Pewter, since they were little and became a big sister figure during their childhood. Even if they've started gravitating around their friends as they grew - especially Terne who hangs out a lot with Steel and Technetium - she still remains a model for the girls and likes to help them. Copper even reckons she's more a big sister for Pewter than she is for Electrum, as Pewter listens to her much more than Electrum does.



  * **Silicon, Boron** : Silicon quickly spotted Copper when the latter was in college, and wasted no time in trying to get to work for Silice. Copper already did some apprenticeships at Silice and seriously considers her future in that company. It helps that she has a very good relationship with Silicon, who is very easygoing. Copper also gets along with Boron, one of Silicon's most trusted employees, who supervised her when she was an apprentice.





	4. Lead

# Lead

  
  


Age: 40  
Height: 163 cm  
Build: Plumpish  
Eyes: Dark grey  
Hair: Dark grey, waist length  
Skin: White

Occupation: Physicist  
Hobbies: Shooting  
Clothing style: Rugged and practical

Relationship: Tin  
Family: Terne, Pewter (daughters), Bismuth (sister)  
Close friends: Silver, Mercury, Uranium, Molybdenum

Lead is certainly not the shiniest or most glamorous person in town, but few can match her when it comes to being useful. Physician, scholar and heir of a long-lasting industrial estate; Lead contributed to the advancement of both science and industry for decades and is still a very important person whose collaboration is essential for virtually every business. Lead even had a significant hand in the famous cyborgification of her close friend Molybdenum's daughter Technetium, although she didn't feel like publicising her involvement, letting Uranium have all of the spotlights for herself. This actually sums Lead up quite well; she doesn't fancy being in the spotlight and would rather get her hands dirty than talking about it in front of a camera. As a result, and despite her immense wealth, she's very modest and has a ruthlessly utilitarian appearance and personality. Not that she looks down on being glamorous and flashy, but it simply isn't her thing, and she lets her wife Tin have all the fun with that while she stays in her shadow. 

### Relationships

  * **Tin** : Tin and Lead's relationship goes back a long way, although not as long as Gold and Silver's relationship. The two of them met in high school but Lead didn't feel the passion just yet as she still had her eyes on Silver at the time. However, Silver's fateful meeting with Gold, combined with Tin's insistent courtship eventually tipped her emotional balance and she gradually fell for Tin and her messy yet adorable character. The balance of power within their couple is clearly lopsided in favour of Lead, who is much more down to earth and focused than Tin, making her the responsible one leading the family. Despite this external dominance over her wife, though, Lead is deeply attached to her and suffers quite a lot when they're separated for a long period of time, even if she's good at hiding it.



  * **Terne, Pewter** : The two daughters she got with Tin, while Lead carried Terne, Tin got to carry Pewter. Terne and Pewter are deceptively resemblant to the mother that carried them; Terne being very down to earth and interested in the industrial family business while Pewter is much more precious and erratic, having inherited Tin's artistic sensibility. The two of them are not exact copies of their carrying mother, though; Terne's personality took a lot from Tin's meekness, while Lead's forwardness found a home in Pewter's personality. Lead deeply loves her daughters and likes to see the various traits inherited from her and Tin get mixed in different ways within their daughters’ personalities.



  * **Silver** : One of Lead's childhood friends and undoubtedly the most influential. Lead always had a very deep admiration for Silver, and inevitably, that admiration gave birth to romantic feelings during Lead's teenage years. Silver was oblivious of that and never ever knew about them, as Lead managed to move on and started looking towards Tin. Lead and Silver have stayed very close throughout the years, as much because of their close friendship as because of their important business ties.



  * **Gold** : By now, Gold and Lead are good friends, but this relationship took some time to take shape. In the early days, not only had Gold noticed that Lead was her (admittedly short-lived) romantic rival, but they also have completely opposite personalities and interests. Because of this, they spent years not being anything beyond "Silver's wife/childhood friend" to each other, but eventually, the proximity of their respective families helped break the ice between them. Nowadays, they get along very well, but they still lack common ground between them.



  * **Copper, Electrum** : Silver being a very important person for Lead, Silver's daughters are obviously very important persons as well. Lead looked after Copper and Electrum as if they were her own daughters and shared a lot with them...more so with Copper than with Electrum, actually, as Electrum's personality resonated much more with Tin's and Pewter's. Lead, now officially the girls' honorary aunt, is also very protective of them, and as such, isn't thrilled by seeing Copper getting increasingly closer to Zinc.



  * **Molybdenum** : Molybdenum is Lead's very own childhood friend and a precious little sister figure. Molybdenum has always listened to Lead's every word and always tried to imitate her as much as possible. Lead would be a liar if she said she didn't like the attention but at the same time she didn't want Molybdenum to just idolise her, so she strived to be a good role model for her, and ended up hiring her as one of her most valuable employees. A few years back, though, this peaceful routine got shattered when Molybdenum’s daughter Technetium got involved in a serious traffic collision. Technetium got away with her life while losing some very important bits, and the despair on Molybdenum's face hit Lead profoundly and made her resolute in finding a way to save Technetium. Lead is actually the one who had the initial idea of replacing Technetium's missing limbs with artificial ones, and she worked hard to make it happen. It took time, a lot of effort and a lot of stress but in the end, it happened. 



  * **Mercury** : Meeting Silver didn't come without a catch; she had to meet Mercury as well. Lead quickly found why Mercury was known as "Quicksilver”, as life around was far from relaxing, Mercury’s wackiness often grinded Lead’s gears. They still managed to get along, in a weird way… Lead even used to get advice from Mercury back when she was pursuing Silver. 



  * **Bismuth** : Mercury wasn't the only person that challenged Lead's patience; there was also Bismuth, Lead's little sister. Significantly more out-there and whimsical than Lead, Bismuth gave Lead her fair share of stressful moments during all the time she was in her care. Nevertheless, Lead deeply loves and cares for her, and it's also in no small part thanks to Bismuth that Lead grew to be the person she is now, so Lead could never even pretend to regret all the history she has with Bismuth.These days, Lead still sees Bismuth very often as she's Tin's personal tailor, but this time, she lets Tin be the recipient of Bismuth's oddness, something she's rather good at it.



  * **Antimony** : Antimony and Lead met through Tin in high school and always had a very easy-going friendship. Their relationship got shaken when it was revealed that Antimony was going out with Bismuth, revealing Lead's possessiveness towards the persons she cares about the most. Lead took some time to accept that her sister wasn't a child anymore and that Antimony wasn't a threat to Bismuth, although the process would've been much more delicate had Lead been aware that Antimony made her move on Bismuth when the latter was still in middle school. Blissfully unaware of that detail, Lead eventually resumed a good-natured relationship with Antimony, still a friend but also a sister-in-law.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium has been a business partner of Lead's for quite some time but it was only in recent years that the two of them had a much closer collaboration. The technology developed by Lead's company in the field of synthetic muscles allowed Uranium and her team to successfully restore Technetium’s body. Even after Technetium’s cyborgification, though, they stayed in close contact, partially for business reasons, but mainly because Molybdenum started a romantic relationship with Uranium, turning Lead and Uranium into pseudo-sisters-in-law.



  * **Zinc** : After a big fire engulfed a significant part of her industrial estate, Lead tasked Zinc of rebuilding her destroyed installations. Unfortunately, Zinc was still green and Lead particularly intransigent, and with each delay, the relationship between the two women only worsened, becoming completely sour by the end of the work. Lead and Zinc left on very bad terms and Lead certainly had no plans of seeing Zinc ever again, let alone talk to her...but Copper starting a quite significant relationship with Zinc threw a wrench in those plans.





	5. Tin

# Tin

  
  


Age: 38  
Height: 178 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Light grey  
Hair: Vibrant white, neck length  
Skin: White

Occupation: Singer, Musician  
Hobbies: Various music-related activities, especially playing her pipe organ  
Clothing style: Very fancy and public, very plain in private

Relationship: Lead  
Family: Terne, Pewter (daughters)  
Close friends: Antimony, Bismuth, Gold, Neon

Tin is a person of many talents, but her fame has been mainly built on her artistic ones. Although she's extensively known for her singing career, she's also a skilled musician, composer, and even actress...her artistic proficiency is the root of her success and her bright and energetic personality is widely known to the world. This is but one side of Tin, however; her public, exuberant side since she’s actually more than meets the eye. Indeed, beneath the high energy public exterior lives a meek, carefree and rather messy person, something that’s widely known to the people that interact with her routinely. This side of Tin is often compared to that of a cat by her various friends who, in one way or another, took care or her over the years. Tin's very social character needs the safety net of people looking after her in order to be fulfilled; she’s unstoppable when she has the support of her friends and family, but would fall apart without them. In a way, Tin is the poster child of the artist absorbed in her creative process and even if she's aware of it, she just can't help but busy herself with artistic creation. She does feel self-conscious, sometimes, about her dependency to her loved ones but said loved ones are quick to reassure her that she's not the burden she worries she's being. After all, Tin brings joy and colour to everybody's life. 

### Relationships

  * **Lead** : Tin fell at first sight for Lead, who at the time was her upperclassman in her high school, and have been pursuing her ever since their first meeting. In Tin's eyes, the courtship was smooth and seamless, but actually, she was completely obvious and dropped a lot of spaghetti. Despite this, Tin did manage to seduce Lead...or maybe it was because of this; it may have been awkward but it was heartfelt, and Lead was quickly won over by Tin’s cuteness and honest personality. Tin deeply loves her wife, and always wanted to be the perfect type of partner for her; cool, seductive and highly dependable...unfortunately for her, Lead took the lead on their first night together and never let go of it. This has never stopped Tin to try and get the upper hand, but she's been at it for a good twenty years now and the only noticeable result is that Lead knows how to turn her into a shivering puddle of pleasure even quicker than before.



  * **Terne, Pewter** : Tin and Lead's relationship gave birth to two daughters; Terne, born from Lead, and Pewter, born from Tin and the girls took from both her Lead and herself. Terne is down to earth and reasonable, sometimes even austere, but she shares Tin's emotional meekness so the two of them can talk quite easily about emotional troubles. As for Pewter, the girl took Tin's artistic sensibility and Tin became an important role model on that front…but Pewter also took Lead's forwardness, making Tin often lost when dealing with her. Tin is a rather emotional person in general, but she gets much more so when her family and especially her daughters are concerned; she really cherishes them greatly.



  * **Gold** : Tin met Gold through Lead and Silver, but had these two not act as intermediaries; Tin would've ended up befriending Gold sooner or later. The two of them have a lot to share; they both love pretty things, fancy clothes and are very passionate about art so their friendship is seen by many as the natural order of things. Throughout her career, Tin got to build a large network in the world of art, but Gold was really the first person that shared her interests so Tin always saw her as someone special. The proximity of their relative families kept Tin and Gold quite close over the years and they never stopped getting along, they even got to work together on various occasions.



  * **Silver** : It's not really clear for the people that knew about Lead's crush on Silver if Tin was ever aware of it. The consensus seems to be that Tin was sufficiently busy looking cool for Lead to notice it. In any case, Tin got along well with Silver ever since they met, and they respect each other very much. They do relatively lack some common interests, although they have more to share than say, Gold and Lead.



  * **Copper, Electrum** : Like Lead, Tin has a particular affection towards Gold and Silver's daughters and shared a lot with them. However, unlike Lead, Tin managed to capture Electrum's attention as much as Copper's and became an important aunt figure for the two girls. Electrum's closeness with her own art-oriented daughter Pewter made it even easier for Tin to share her many artistic talents with her. 



  * **Antimony** : Antimony is Tin's childhood friend and Tin has been in her care for as long as she can remember. Even if Lead is now the person in charge of taking care of her, Tin still often goes to her friend for advice first. This is in no small part because Antimony is the person that knows Tin and her whims the most, while still having a platonic relationship with her. This makes Antimony the perfect confidante for Tin, on top of being a cherished friend.



  * **Bismuth** : Sometimes Lead wonders if Tin isn't, in fact, going out with Bismuth, given how unsettlingly complimentary Tin and Bismuth are. Despite being noticeably different, their personalities resonate with each other amazingly well and their shared interest in fancy clothing keeps fuelling their endless conversations. On top of becoming her sister-in-law, Tin also chose Bismuth as her personal tailor, so it's not looking like there'll be an end to their fashion debates anytime soon. 



  * **Krypton** : Tin being an artist, she obviously knows Krypton quite well. Krypton has never been Tin's patron, though, as Tin already had her career started when Krypton entered the picture, but they get to work together often due to their work. They get along very well, both on a professional and a personal level, and would collaborate much more if their respective lives kept them less busy.



  * **Neon** : Working with Krypton gave Tin the opportunity to meet Neon, and their affinity with music instantly brought them together. Tin and Neon's interactions revolve around music; that's the only thing they talk about and they share a lot of it. They have never officially performed together, mainly because of their very different music styles, but they do like to do musical stuff together on the side; from experimental demos posted on the internet to impromptu joint performances during social events.



  * **Galinstan, Vanadium** : Tin's career is one of success and fame and obviously, success and fame did bring her a lot of fangirls. Tin is not usually one to be in close contact with her fangirls but it was only a matter of time before she found fangirls among the people she usually interacts with. It's what happened with Vanadium and Galinstan; Tin met Vanadium during a massage session where the therapist couldn't help but be a giddy fangirl. As for Galinstan, she's a girl very close to Cobalt's household...and since Cobalt is close to Gold, Tin got to meet and interact extensively with her younger fan. Vanadium and Galinstan are not pushy and obnoxious, though, and despite the fact that they founded a two-member fan club just for themselves, they're always mindful of Tin, so Tin does enjoy their company (with moderation).





	6. Palladium

# Palladium

Serious, stoic, and professional, Palladium is primarily a chemist by trade, but has recently (with some encouragement from Silver) expanded into the currency and electronics businesses. She is also an accomplished flautist, but prefers not to perform publicly. Having essentially needed to act as the adult in her family from age fifteen, Palladium strives to appear responsible and in control at all times, especially where her sister Platinum is involved. She is more socially aware than her sister, but also prefers to maintain a greater level of distance.

Physically she is a strikingly tall woman with pale complexion, blue-green eyes, and wavy brown hair, which she typically either tucks up into a hat or wears tied behind her. She prefers very formal dress, usually wearing a white business suit and simple jewellery, though she has allowed Gold to rope her into modelling more eclectic wear in exchange for a favour. She appears to be twenty-six years old.

### Relationships

  * **Platinum:** Palladium is Platinum's elder sister, with a gap of six years between the two. She essentially raised Platinum starting from her early teens, which forced her into an early position of responsibility and by extension strongly influenced her personality. As Platinum has aged, Palladium has stepped back into more of an advisory role, allowing her sister more independence while still supporting her somewhat financially and whenever Platinum comes to her for advice.

  * **Astatine:** Palladium first met Astatine during one of Astatine's panic attacks, where Palladium's natural calm helped greatly in calming Astatine. After the incident, the two became tenuous friends, Palladium's aid putting a small opening in Astatine's barriers. While Palladium greatly values their private conversations as Astatine opens up to her, she is torn between trying to bring Astatine into the greater world and not wanting to push her too far.

  * **Iridium:** Iridium was a mentor to Palladium during her formative years. While Palladium has in many ways surpassed her teacher she still views Iridium as a valuable source of advice and highly values any encouragement or praise she can wrangle from her. When faced with problems either personally or professionally, Iridium is almost always the first person Palladium goes to for help.

  * **Osmium:** Palladium's time as Iridium's student also led to her being acquainted with Osmium, and was one of the early supporters of her relationship with Iridium. While never as close to Osmium as she was to Iridium, she still views her quite fondly. The two have a shared appreciation for music, and it was Osmium that encouraged Palladium to explore her artistic side in addition to more practical pursuits.

  * **Silver:** Palladium approached Silver with a business proposition as she started out, which developed into a successful electronics business with Silver's backing. As they both favour serious professionalism in their business, the two largely remain professional acquaintances rather than having a close personal bond. Palladium's interest in currencies, traditionally Gold and Silver's family business, has led to Silver taking on more of a mentor role recently.

  * **Gold:** While Palladium mostly knows Gold as “Silver's wife” from their occasional meeting at business events, Gold has been approaching Palladium more for her assistance in Gold's fashion work, and is the one who originally suggested that Palladium and her sister consider work in currencies and  bullion.

  * **Iridosmine:** Palladium is familiar with Iridosmine as a friend of her parents.  Her role as “the sensible one” has seen Iridosmine turn to her for help occasionally, mirroring the early relationship between Palladium and Iridium.

  * **Rhodium, Ruthenium:** Other students of Iridium and/or Osmium?




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palladium's base physical appearance may seem more obscure than the others: Palladium is named indirectly for the Greek goddess Athena, so I borrowed some physical characteristics from depictions of Athena to add a little more obvious variety to a cast dominated by white and grey hair.


	7. Carbon

# Carbon

Carbon is a diligent, caring woman, focused on properly raising her teenage daughter Steel; however, her abandonment by Steel's birth mother Iron shortly after Steel's birth has left her with deep (if well-concealed) emotional scars, leaving her unable to hold down a long-term relationship. Her natural charm has attracted various women to her, leaving her with a constant flux of semi-serious lovers rather than any single stable relationship.

On the outside she is a pale, black-haired woman of average height and slender build, with grey eyes. She normally appears to be worn around the edges or even dirty, usually wearing work clothes, as she puts little thought into her typical appearance. Despite this, on the rare occasion, and with the right pressure, she can be incredibly beautiful, even comparable to the likes of Gold or Platinum. Physically, she is thirty-five years old.

### Relationships

  * **Steel:** Steel is Carbon's daughter by Iron, who Carbon has raised officially by herself since Iron's disappearance from their life. Much of Carbon's life is focused around providing for Steel, despite Steel's insistence that she's fine for herself. This and other traits make Carbon see the best of Iron in their daughter, which may play a part in her difficulties letting go. She has encouraged the role that most of her various lovers have played in Steel's development, but worries about whether she's given Steel enough support herself.

  * **Iron:** Iron and Carbon were in a passionate relationship for the bulk of their teens, which culminated in Iron becoming pregnant with Steel. Soon after Steel was born, Iron slowly began to feel pressured by everything in their relationship, and eventually broke down, leaving Steel in Carbon's care and disappearing. Carbon holds mixed feelings for Iron; on one hand, still caring for the mother of her daughter and first love, and on the other hand resenting Iron's abandonment.

  * **Tungsten:** One of Carbon's longest-term lovers after Iron, Tungsten and Carbon were involved for almost two years while Tungsten was on medical leave from her military responsibilities. While the two briefly entertained notions of a more permanent relationship, Tungsten's return to duty saw the two breaking up amicably, remaining friends but ending thoughts of romance.

  * **Titanium:** Titanium was originally introduced to Carbon as a babysitter for a young Steel, and became a good friend of the family over time. In Titanium's later teen years, she developed an attraction toward Carbon, which Carbon deliberately ignored at first. After a chance meeting with Iron threw off Carbon's emotional state, she ended up sleeping with a willing Titanium for comfort; memories of the night were such that both agree to never speak of it again, especially around Steel, and while the two remain friends there is a layer of awkwardness between them.

  * **Nickel:** The youngest of Carbon's regular lovers, Nickel and Carbon have a simple friends-with-benefits relationship, in part due to the age gap making it such that neither really considers the possibility of anything serious from the other. It is through Carbon that Nickel meets Chromium, and while Carbon is supportive of their growing relationship she also envies them for their closeness.

  * **Chromium:** Another of Carbon's lovers, and one of the ones who is closest to Steel. Chromium tries to act as moral support for Carbon first and foremost, with the physical side of their relationship just being a secondary aspect. Overlapping (un)plans in Carbon's bed lead to her developing feelings for Nickel, which Carbon quietly encourages.

  * **Zinc:** Zinc's friendship with and protectiveness of Iron cause a complicated relationship with Carbon. While Zinc tries to be supportive of Carbon, Carbon largely sees this as her attempting to act in Iron's stead and cover her friend's mistakes, leading to some resentment of Zinc's attempts to get closer to Steel. While there is mutual attraction between the two, they refuse to act on it due to thoughts of Iron.

  * **Silicon:** Carbon's elder sister. Close as children, the two briefly engaged in a physical relationship in their early teens, but were separated once discovered. After the confusion of puberty passed and both women had grown into adulthood, they reunited simply as family, their short-lived dalliance believed best forgotten by both. Silicon remains close to both Carbon and her daughter Steel, and tries to encourage her sister to move past Iron with mixed success.

  * **Molybdenum:** One of Carbon's lovers, the two were in an open relationship for some time before Molybdenum's daughter Technetium was injured and required extensive, experimental surgery, taking Molybdenum's attention away from Carbon. As Molybdenum would develop feelings for Uranium, one of the team involved in Technetium's treatment, Carbon encouraged her to pursue that relationship over their former arrangement. Despite the end of the affair, the two remain friends.





	8. Electrum

# Electrum

The (definitely biological) daughter of Gold and Silver and Copper's younger sister by five years. Electrum is definitely a child of her environment, generous and gregarious but also haughty and prone to flights of fancy and jumping to extreme conclusions. Extremely proud of her family and her appearance, Electrum considers herself a natural for a career as a model or actress; she has also inherited her mothers' passion for the arts.

She is fifteen years old, and is somewhere in the middle of the transition between a cute kid and a beautiful woman. She has wavy, blonde hair similar to Gold's, but slightly lighter in tone, and has Silver's grey eyes. Like her mother Gold, she owns a variety of clothes and jewellery, though nothing as lavish as Gold's own style (for now, anyway), and she wears more simple outfits in a school environment.

### Relationships:

  * **Gold:** Electrum has more in common with Gold than Silver, sharing her mother's aristocratic bearing and many of her interests.  Electrum views her mother as a role model, and seeks to imitate how Electrum thinks Gold would act when faced with unfamiliar situations; she sees Gold's career as a natural path for her.She'll generally keep advice from Gold in mind, more so than from other authority figures, and uses things her mother says to justify her actions (while possibly altering the context of the original statement to do so).

  * **Silver:** While Electrum doesn't see eye-to-eye with Silver's practical side, she is still very fond of her mother, and often finds Silver more vulnerable to a well-placed pout or sniffle than Gold would be. While Silver is often concerned about Electrum, she tends to dismiss it as “mom lecturing me again”, even when circumstances have shown Silver to be right.

  * **Copper:** Electrum delights in teasing her elder sister, even as she relies on Copper's intelligence when faced with a problem (or troubling homework) that she could help solve. While Electrum does try Copper's patients at times, their vast differences in interests prevents any real sibling rivalry from emerging between the two, so they usually get along well enough.

  * **Steel:** Electrum has nursed a substantial crush on Steel since the two met, particularly drawn by watching Steel's intensity as she worked. While there is  inevitably a disparity between the real Steel and Steel as she exists in Electrum's fantasies, and it's hard for Electrum to tell whether or not Steel is even aware of her not-always-subtle advances, Electrum's pursuit seems not to be letting up any time soon.

  * **Pewter:** Due to their parents' friendship and their similar age, Pewter and Electrum have been  best friends since childhood. As a consequence, Pewter is one of the few people remotely near her age who can rein Electrum in when she gets out of hand, or at least sit back and say “I told you so” after Electrum ignores her. While she has, at least in general, learned to be mindful of Pewter's advice, Electrum still doesn't understand what Pewter sees in her older sister Copper.

  * **Terne:** While Electrum is closer to Pewter, she has known both sisters for more or less all of her life Electrum is deeply suspicious of Terne's friendship with Steel, having drawn the conclusion that Terne would have introduced the two earlier had Terne not been wanting to keep Steel for herself; she thus sees Terne a rival for Steel's affections, to Terne's considerable confusion.

  * **Iridosmine:** While Electrum and Iridosmine rarely interact directly, Electrum quickly singled her out as “the other pretty girl”, which (according to Electrum) makes them natural rivals.  Electrum views Iridosmine's confused disinterest as further proof of their animosity.





	9. Aluminium

# Aluminium

Ace pilot, model, industrialist, chef, and astronaut, Aluminium has done it all, and has more than a matching share of egotism to go with it; she's the sort of person who would print an entire encyclopaedia about herself. A ubiquitous celebrity rarely seen without at least one admirer on her arm, Aluminium has taken exuberantly to her successes, but despite her life of excess remains a relatively effective manager of her business, with some assistance from her staff and partners.

Physically she is a tall, toned woman with thin silver hair, worn in a short military-style cut. Her eyes are a striking deep blue. She typically favours practical dress such as cargo pants or fatigues, but not to the point of complaining about fancier garb. Her usual formal attire is a simple business suit, but she owns several satin gowns in various shades for use on special occasions. She appears to be around twenty-eight years old.

### Relationships:

  * **Beryllium:** Simultaneously Aluminium's fiercest rival and closest friend, Beryllium is one of the few people that Aluminium not merely acknowledges, but genuinely respects. The two have been friends since their early fighter jock days, where their mutual competitive natures both put them at odds and gave them grounds for their friendship. The two continue to work closely together on aerospace projects, and Aluminium furnishes aid to Beryllium on all but her highest-security projects.

  * **Scandium:** Scandium is Aluminium's assistant, and Aluminium relies upon her assistance to smooth out all sorts of problemsshe might encounter. Scandium is one of the few people that Aluminium treats with complete seriousness, having learned to value her skills, but almost as a consequence of this is ignorant of Scandium's feelings for her.

  * **Magnesium:** Aluminium's business partner, Magnesium is less flamboyant than Aluminium, but much less collected, being quick to anger and slow to calm. As such, Magnesium usually works in the background while Aluminium handles the leadership and social sides of their work, which has worked out well for both of them. Privately, while not as close as Aluminium and Beryllium, Magnesium is one of Aluminium's vital confidantes.

  * **Gold:** Aluminium and Gold have a strong dislike for each other, for reasons somewhat inscrutable to others: old versus new money, personality clashes, a desire to compete against someone of Gold's stature, or maybe just the simple fact that there can only be one most ostentatious person in a given room. Regardless, their disputes are infamous, and society (aided by Scandium and Silver) endeavours to keep the two separate at any events that both would attend.

  * **Silver:** Aluminium briefly fancied herself as a rival to Silver in her youth, though this has earned her Gold's ire more than Silver's.  Silver has never really considered Aluminium seriously, to Aluminium's chagrin; there's no greater offense to a lover of the limelight than disinterest. Silver often breaks up arguments between Aluminium and Gold, more often than not coming down on Gold's side (for reasons Aluminium can totally understand).

  * **Iron:** Aluminium respects Iron's business successes, and sees Iron as one of the last obstacles for her to surpass professionally, but after actually meeting Iron finds her personally to be a stark disappointment. In her own way she's supportive of Iron, trying to encourage her to engage more with others, but is largely unaware of the nature of Iron's problems, particularly her relationship to Carbon.




**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There actually is an entire encyclopaedia devoted to aluminium.


	10. Iron

# Iron

An unparalleled champion of industry, Iron's influence is so widespread that it is often discounted entirely, or treated as a universal constant. Her personal life has been more or less entirely consumed by her business pursuits, and her main way of handling a personal problem is to retreat further into her work. She tends to view herself negatively, but when organised and focused she displays incredible talent.

Iron has dark eyes and red hair, streaked with early grey; she usually wears several-day-old semi-formal work clothing, such as a wrinkly blouse or food-stained jacket. On formal occasions (usually on the prompting of others in her company), she wears more formal business dress, though she has a habit of staying at the office as usual after such events, sometimes staying with a suit for several days.

### Relationships

  * **Carbon:** Iron and Carbon were involved in a passionate teenage romance, only to be complicated by Iron's unexpected pregnancy. Iron was sixteen at the time of their daughter Steel, and the unexpected new pressures and responsibilities of raising a child took a toll on her, eventually leading to her fleeing her home and vanishing. Her abandonment of Carbon and Steel haunts her to this day, and the failure of that relationship still haunts any and every  interaction Iron has with others in the present day. Iron is jealous of Carbon's more recent lovers, but does not feel like she is in a position to truly resent them after she left.

  * **Steel:** Iron has next to no relationship with her daughter beyond descent, a fact which haunts Iron every minute of every day. She attempts to support Steel  in secret, though she usually lacks the subtlety necessary to do so successfully; she has considered trying to contact her daughter more directly, but can never talk herself into doing it, worrying that she would just make things worse for Steel and Carbon.

  * **Zinc:** Zinc was one of the few members of Iron and Carbon's old friends to s ide with Iron, largely out of concern for Iron's well-being. Zinc is one of the few people outside her business that Iron sees on a regular basis, and is one of the few people that Iron believes actually cares for Iron herself, though Iron often worries that Zinc puts Iron's life ahead of Zinc's own and worries that she is just Zinc's dead weight.

  * **Nickel:** Nickel  is a member of Iron's staff, though largely ignorant of the details of Iron's private life. Starting as an intern in the early days of the company, Nickel has become one of Iron's more trusted employees, handling a wide variety of tasks that Iron would otherwise be too busy to handle herself.

  * **Aluminium:** While Aluminium's business is second only to Iron's, causing the highly competitive Aluminium to see Iron as her rival, Iron is largely confused by the attention that Aluminium pays her. She does take professional interest in Aluminium, largely because a business partnership would be valuable to them both, but is baffled by Aluminium's personal behaviour, even when it doesn't involve Iron herself.

  * **Manganese:** Another childhood friend of Iron's, more torn between Iron and Carbon/Steel than Zinc is. Manganese takes a harsher tack with Iron than Zinc does, often bringing blunt criticisms and advice to “toughen [Iron] up”, but seems to have learned over time when her kind of advice is useful and when it might not be.





	11. Tungsten

# Tungsten

Aka Wolfram

  
  


Age: 31  
Height: 169 cm  
Build: Athletic and muscular  
Eyes: Amber  
Hair: Neck-length, jet black  
Skin: Dark grey

Occupation: Commando  
Hobbies: Martial arts, motorcycles, DIY  
Clothing style: Practical and casual, with t-shirts, jean, cargo pants, leather jackets and motorcycle apparel

Relationship: Tantalum  
Family: Steel (step-daughter), Niobium (sister-in-law)  
Close friends: Carbon, Titanium, Tellurium

Tungsten is a very dedicated and protective person, perhaps to a fault. Her protective instincts and her willingness to get her hands dirty are why she chooses to enroll in the military. Tungsten is caring, approachable, and have an armor-piercing social awareness; her ability to read people is famous among her acquaintances, and even people good at hiding things will not hide much from Tungsten. These qualities combined with her ability to keep a cool head in any situation made her a very reliable person and an unwavering emotional rock for her friends and family, especially Steel to whom she's an important role model. However the flip-side of these qualities is that she's somewhat oblivious; she's so collected that she often forgets that not everyone is as good as her at handling pressure. She is a skilled fighter and marksman thanks to military training but what she really enjoys is DIY where her practical side really shines, she’s also a passionate biker.

### Relationships

  * **Carbon** : Tungsten was perhaps Carbon’s only serious relationship after Iron’s departure, the two of them shared a romance of almost two years during Tungsten’s medical leave. The length of their relationship is no small thanks to Tungsten's emotional stability that really helped calm down Carbon's commitment issues. They were even contemplating the thought of a long-term relationship, but Tungsten’s return to duty aborted their plans, and they broke up amicably. They’re still very close friends and confidantes, Carbon being one of the few who calls her by her nickname, and Carbon never stopped asking Tungsten for advice. Carbon also wants Tungsten to maintain a link with her daughter Steel, who was very sad when they ended their relation.



  * **Steel** : Tungsten cares deeply for Steel, and Steel looks up to Tungsten as an ideal to reach. Steel was still a child when Tungsten was involved with her mother, and the Tungsten's bright personality made the delight of little Steel. The girl was particularly happy to see that her mother, who was noticeably pushing herself for her, was significantly happier when Tungsten walked into their lives. Sadly the news of their break up was very heartbreaking for Steel, but even if the romance ended, the friendship carried on and so did Tungsten's place in Steel's life. Even if they don't see each other as much as in the past, their connection is strong and Carbon even began to think that being apart only reinforced Steel's admiration for Tungsten.



  * **Tantalum** : The famous Doctor Tantalum oversaw Tungsten's condition during her medical leave, and it was during these two years that feelings started to bloom in the doctor’s usually professional heart, swoon by Tungsten's optimism and will to recover. Unfortunately, this was the time when Tungsten was entirely committed to Carbon and Steel, leaving Tantalum with unrequited feelings that would only grow stronger. After Tungsten’s return to duty and break up with Carbon, Tantalum stayed Tungsten’s doctor which didn't leave her starved for work. It was in Tantalum's caring hands that Tungsten started to fall for her back, and eventually the two started going out.



  * **Niobium** : Niobium is Tantalum's little sister, she and Tungsten have mainly heard about each other through Tantalum before meeting in person. Tungsten had expected many things from their actual meeting, but having to face Niobium’s possessiveness of her sister was certainly not on that list. Since that day the girlfriend and the sister became rivals, but they highly value each other as an important person for Tantalum. Over time, they formed a weird complicity with their rivalry taking a more teasing and playful aspect, they even came up with what they call a "peace treaty" which is essentially a split of Tantalum's schedule between them, much to Tantalum's bemusement. 



  * **Titanium** : Titanium met Tungsten during her time as Steel’s babysitter, as Tungsten would visit Carbon and Steel. The two of them hit it off right away and started a friendship that, thanks to the age difference took a slight mentor/pupil dynamic. Titanium became an avid listener of Tungsten's military stories and the constant cool and composure of Tungsten made her yet another person who look out to Tungsten as a role model, meanwhile Tungsten sees Titanium as a very intelligent and promising young woman and try to help her achieve a more emotional stability. Their shared interest in motorcycles sealed the deal of their friendship, and they sometimes ride together.



  * **Aluminium** : Tungsten participated in the same space program as Aluminium and was utterly unimpressed with what she considers an “all bark and no bite” motor mouth. While she respects Aluminium’s achievements, she wouldn’t trust her to get her hands dirty and do some actual menial work. She also really wishes Aluminium would tone down her hammy behaviour, she can't stand people with massive egos.



  * **Iron** : Tungsten has, as she would put it, “never had the displeasure to meet Iron”. To say that she feels resentment for Iron would be an understatement as, even if she keeps quiet about it around Carbon, she really hates Iron. She does not just for specifically hurting Carbon and Steel, but more generally for running away from her responsibilities, which is a pretty severe offence in Tungsten’s book. Should the two meet up, things would end badly as Tungsten would almost certainly lash out at Iron.



  * **Cobalt** : Years ago, a very young Cobalt managed to conquer the heart of the very duty-oriented Tungsten. The relationship that resulted is not known to many people as it was a discreet affair, and it promptly ended when Tungsten enlisted in the military. The memory is still somewhat vivid for Tungsten, who feels somewhat ashamed to have been swept off her feet by such a young girl, but at the same time, she's not sure if she'd managed her relationship with Carbon without this prior experience. Tungsten hasn't seen Cobalt since their break up but she sure heard of her and starts to think about meeting her to catch up.





	12. Cobalt

# Cobalt

Aka Kobold

  
  


Age: 27  
Height: 178 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Electric blue  
Hair: Waist-length braided, deep blue  
Skin: White

Occupation: Artisan  
Hobbies: Astronomy and crafting  
Clothing style: Elegant and concealing, usually turtle-neck sweaters with matching long skirts and high boots, typically a combination of white with blue, purple or dark green

Relationship: Platinum  
Family: Chromium (ex-wife), Stellite (daughter), Palladium (sister-in-law)  
Close friends: Samarium, Gold, Pewter (apprentice)

A very talented and poised artisan known for her prized unique crafts. Cobalt is a very patient and dedicated person, capable of staying focused on her work for a prolonged amount of time. The high standards she imposes upon herself have made her products successful especially the unique or very limited crafts that make them the pride of their owners. That is the person she is now, but her childhood days are filled to the brim with reckless pranks, and trouble-making earning her the nickname “kobold” from her friend Samarium. Her very active personality shifted to a very amorous one during adolescence, and she was regularly in a relationship. Notable lovers even include Tungsten, Aluminium, as well as Chromium, with whom she had a child, Stellite. Nowadays, if she isn't busy jointly raising her daughter Stellite with Chromium, crafting glass or teaching Pewter glass work, she's spends time with her girlfriend Platinum.

### Relationships

  * **Samarium** : The one and only "bestie", the inseparable childhood friend and ever faithful prank partner. Samarium and Cobalt are friends for as long as they can remember and their relationship is almost symbiotic. In some aspects, Cobalt was closer to Samarium that she ever was with her girlfriends. Even walking in their adult life didn't separate them, as Samarium became Cobalt's associate when Cobalt opened her business. Now Samarium handles the administrative work as well as all logistics so that Cobalt can focus on her craft. This mutual reliance brought Cobalt and Samarium even closer which, given how close they already were, is actually saying something.



  * **Chromium** : Cobalt met Chromium during her apprentice years and the burning passion quickly got the better of the two women. A bit too quickly as it turned out as Chromium became pregnant while the flame of passion began to flicker, the stress of raising their infant daughter Stellite combined with the recurring absence of Cobalt who was dedicated to her apprenticeship, sealed the fate of their relationship. Fortunately, their separation went with little to no drama and they're still good friends. They jointly raise Stellite, Chromium as custody most of the time, as Cobalt has an irregular schedule, but she regularly has Stellite's custody on weekend.



  * **Stellite** : Despite her break-up with Chromium, Cobalt cherishes the memory of their intense relationship, and treasures their daughter Stellite. Due to often being busy with work, Cobalt entrusted Stellite to Chromium's custody but regularly sees her daughter on the weekends. Stellite loves her moms equally but particularly enjoys staying at Cobalt's workshop where she learns crafting with her mother and Pewter who became a mentor for Stellite. Occasionally Chromium, Cobalt, and Stellite go on family trips, to the utter elation of their daughter.



  * **Platinum** : Platinum became Cobalt’s one-sided flame the day she wandered in Cobalt’s workshop. Cobalt is deeply enamoured with the elegant silver-haired girl, but is careful, in the light of her previous relationships, not to rush things. So she tries to woo her the old-fashioned way with presents and dinners. As time passed, Platinum revealed herself as quite oblivious to love, so Cobalt had to push things but she eventually won her over.



  * **Cadmium, Gallium, Stellite** : Cadmium and Gallium are a couple of firefighters that live just across the street from Cobalt's shop. They, along with their adoptive daughter Galinstan, gave a very warm welcome from the neighbourhood to Cobalt and Samarium when they set up shop, and the two households have been very close ever since. On top of Cadmium and Gallium's friendship, Cobalt can count on Galinstan being a big sister figure for Cobalt's daughter Stellite, and often plays with her when Stellite comes for the weekend..



  * **Gold** : Gold is Cobalt’s best customer, her taste for beautiful decorative objects inevitably brought her to Cobalt’s, and she was amazed by what she found there. Gold’s admiration for Cobalt’s talent is seemingly without bonds, and Cobalt reckons that half of the unique products that she makes ends up in Gold’s hands. Their shared love for beautiful objects has made the grounds for a growing friendship that just recently became professional, as the two woman struck a deal to make jointly-created jewellery and decorative crafts.



  * **Tungsten** : Cobalt's first relationship, at the time she was only thirteen, she set about going after her seventeen-year-old though girl neighbour. The romance lasting until Tungsten's enlisting in the army, but it's already a wonder that Cobalt managed to get an affair in the first place. As it turned out, the very dependable and helpful Tungsten was quite clueless about love, and she didn't resist long to Cobalt's very obvious advances. In hindsight, Cobalt's actually surprised by her own boldness but she cherishes this part of her past that gave her many of her firsts, as well as proving some of her theories about love and courting right...or wrong, depending on the cases.



  * **Aluminium** : Even if she doesn't really talk about it, Cobalt holds the distinction of being one of the few people to have been in a monogamous relationship with the larger-than-life Aluminium. That was during their teenage years back when Aluminium wasn't the famous womanizer that she became. As a matter of fact, she was Aluminium's first bedroom experience, but the relationship ended when Aluminium enrolled in the air force at eighteen, making Cobalt vow to never pursue someone with military aspirations ever again.





	13. Lithium

# Lithium

  
  


Age: 44  
Height: 165 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Dark green  
Hair: Raven, in an austere bun  
Skin: Yellow

Occupation: CEO of Alkali corp  
Hobbies: Work  
Clothing style: Very formal, nothing less than three pieces and emerald jewellery, even in private she wears long-sleeved shirts

Family: Potassium, Sodium (daughters), Rubidium, Caesium, Francium (nieces)

Lithium is the chief of the Alkali family and CEO of the eponymous family business, the Alkali corporation. Lithium already had Potassium when she took over Alkali corp, and Lithium had to quickly adapt to fit both her work and her daughters in her life. Under Lithium’s guidance, the Alkali corp not only reinforced its place as the major supplier of energy and natural resources but also developed groundbreaking technology that expanded Alkali's business. Now the Alkali corp is present at every step of the energy chain, instead of just production, and their advanced fuel cells are the last word in mobile energy supply. Lithium has devoted herself to her work to make this success happen, she’s very serious and aloof but is pretty bad in social situations, preferring the cool tranquillity of her office. She deeply loves her family and especially her daughters, even if she’s quite bad at showing it, leading to a strained relationship with her eldest, Potassium, as she didn't understand her rebellious nature

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : The relationship between Lithium and her daughter Potassium is currently at its worst as Lithium. In a misguided move to secure Potassium's future, Lithium went against the girl's will to go her own way. The strained relationship sunk some more when Potassium quite simply left at her majority, so the two stopped interacting altogether for three years now. The situation took a toll on Lithium who cares deeply for her daughter, and despite the belief that the company was still the best bet for Potassium, her daughter's absence increasingly distresses Lithium with each passing day. The situation is forcing Lithium, whether she wants it or not, to gradually question her rigid outlook about her daughter's happiness. 



  * **Sodium** : Lithium's youngest daughter became the de facto next-in-line for Lithium's succession, however after the fallout between her and Potassium, Lithium is much more cautious about the subject with Sodium. Things are made more complicated by the fact that Sodium has never been raised to become Lithium's successor, on the upside Sodium has only a very vague idea of her future, where her big sister was much stubborn and determined. The subject is only gently brought up every now and then, Lithium still having quite some time before retirement and not being in any rush to push her second daughter away.



  * **Rubidium** : Despite being respectively aunt and niece, Lithium and Rubidium have a rather no-nonsense relationship. Lithium values Rubidium as a very important person for the company, responsible for many achievements and supporting Alkali's expansion towards high-tech energy management. She's also very grateful of Rubidium for taking care of the difficult Caesium and Francium sisters, as she herself doesn't know how to handle them, she's actually rather impressed that the two of them can be such important support for Rubidium's work. Other than that they don't really interact outside of work as they have completely different interests.



  * **Polonium** : Although Polonium is a professional partner of Lithium's at the city council, she's now mainly her usual drinking partner. Lithium and Polonium are quite alike, underneath their very different physical appearance: they're both middle aged hard working women with lots of responsibility, but with rather unfulfilling social lives. Although Polonium's life has recently been livened up by the arrival of her niece, Thallium, Lithium still painfully lives with the absence of her eldest daughter Potassium, even if Polonium does her best to alleviate it.



  * **Iron** : Lithium's main business partner, Iron and her megacorp have numerous but strictly professional relations, especially in the energy and mining department. Lithium sees in Iron a highly competent industrialist, but is a bit puzzled by Iron's lack of etiquette.



  * **Aluminium** : Lithium can't wrap her head around Aluminium's person, their companies might be business partners in the field of advanced technologies, but Lithium is utterly baffled that a person like Aluminium can even be a businesswoman. Aluminium's behaviour makes Lithium very uneasy, so she quietly tries to avoid her and talks business with Aluminium's assistant Scandium.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium is a relatively recent business partner of Lithium, but a really interesting one. The gynoid programme called for very durable but small energy supplies, and even with Alkali's level of technology, these devices had to be developed from scratch. Uranium's very high standards have pushed Alkali's technology forward and benefited both sides; Uranium had energy supplies for her programme, and Alkali could reap the benefits of their research by giving the new technology commercial applications.



  * **Boron** : Although Lithium's relationship with her daughter's best friend was rather smooth, it understandably took a much more awkward turn since Potassium disappeared. Lithium knows Boron is in contact with Potassium and won't tell her anything, but Lithium also sees that Boron is not too happy to be in this situation. During the three years since Potassium's departure, Lithium probed Boron many times about this whole situation, only to find out that Boron's friendship with Potassium was firmly and tightly rooted in her heart, and that Boron will never overstep Potassium's boundaries. Not really knowing how to handle it, Lithium settled in letting Boron look after Sodium as tutor and vacating big sister. 



  * **Yttrium** : Although Lithium's relationship with Boron became awkward after Potassium's departure; her relationship with Yttrium became downright confrontational. Even though her character is nowhere near as rough as Potassium's, Yttrium certainly knows to speak her mind, especially if it's about defending Potassium in front of Lithium. Unlike Boron who is understandably very emotionally linked with Potassium, Lithium can't really 'get' Yttrium and Potassium's friendship. As far as she can tell, it’s some sort of an unquestioned mutual loyalty; Yttrium unwaveringly sticking with Potassium’s side. Yttrium confrontational character towards her caused many frictions over the years, but in hindsight, Lithium has started to wonder if Yttrium didn't do this on purpose to spare Boron. 





	14. Sodium

# Sodium

Aka Natium

  
  


Age: 15  
Height: 147 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark green  
Hair: Raven, knee-length in a hime cut  
Skin: Yellow

Occupation: Highschooler  
Hobbies: Cooking, going to the movies  
Clothing style: Discreet one pieces and fancy dresses, often yellow or gold

Relationship: Boron  
Family: Lithium (moher), Potassium (sister), Rubidium, Caesium, Francium (cousins)  
Close friends: Iridosmine

The youngest daughter of Lithium, Sodium has enjoyed a relatively carefree childhood and early teens, being allowed to do whatever she wanted and not realizing the pressure that rested on her big sister Potassium. Things changed abruptly at Potassium's majority, when the big sister left the family estate, leaving Sodium alone with her mother. Now the future is uncertain for Sodium; on one hand she can sense her mother gently making allusions and references of Sodium being the new heir, and on the other hand, she has her sister advising her (rather vehemently) to not give their mother any satisfaction and do what she really wanted. The situation didn't improve Sodium's timid and sheltered personality, and the young girl now constantly worries about what she's going to do. For now Sodium enjoys a good high school life with the support of her best friend Iridosmine, with whom she likes to hang out after school, go to the movies or go shopping.

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : Sodium and her big sister were very close, despite both having some social insecurity, they are both completely calm and composed with they're in each other company. Even after Potassium left, they still stayed in touch and saw each other whenever Potassium had some days off. However, this whole family crisis made Sodium suddenly aware that Potassium kept a lot of her problems to herself, as Potassium wanted to protect her from the family's intrigues. Sodium feels a bit guilty that Potassium always helps her, like when she resolved Sodium's situation with Boron, while she doesn't get to help Potassium much. Sodium wishes that her sister would open to her more, and she gradually does, but Potassium's pride is a large barrier to lower.



  * **Lithium** : The Lithium that existed before Potassium left is quite different from the actual Lithium. Lithium used to give Sodium more liberty but was more rigid about her obligations. Nowadays Lithium is pushier but at the same time quite ambivalent, Sodium can sense that her mother is as lost as her about the future. She can sense her mother trying to gradually convince her to take Potassium's place but is mindful not to rush things. Sadly, Lithium is rather clumsy at being mindful and the social uneasiness of both Lithium and Sodium make things a little awkward between them. She still loves her mother very much and strongly wishes to have her family reunited.



  * **Boron** : Although Boron and Sodium have known themselves for quite some time, it's only recently that the two on them started a romantic relationship, with the heavy-handed intervention of Potassium. Sodium has always admired Boron since she was a kid, but as she progressed through adolescence, her feelings started to shift to more romantic ones. The string of lovers that Boron got only fuelled her jealousy and made her face her true feelings. Having Boron at her side greatly alleviates the pressure of the company's succession dilemma. The question is still up in the air, and if Sodium occasionally worries about that, Boron seems to have an idea and always reassures her that things will go well.



  * **Iridosmine** : Sodium's friend has always been an important person for a sheltered person like Sodium. She and became all the more precious when Potassium left and she had to deal with her family tearing itself right in front of her eyes. Iridosmine has been a strong emotional support for a Sodium who got her world shaken, Iridosmine even laments about not having the knowledge to give Sodium more informed advice about her future but she's always there to listen and comfort Sodium. While Iridosmine knows Boron, still doesn't know about the relationship between her and Sodium, and Sodium still doesn't know how she'll announce it to her.





	15. Potassium

# Potassium

Aka Kalium

  
  


Age: 21  
Height: 153 cm  
Build: Built from manual labor  
Eyes: Green  
Hair: Raven, in a messy ponytail  
Skin: Tanned yellow

Occupation: Farm girl  
Hobbies: Gardening, bird watching  
Clothing style: Practical, mostly t-shirts and overalls, she does have casual clothing

Relationship: Nitrogen  
Family: Lithium (mother), Sodium (little sister), Rubidium, Caesium, Francium (cousins), Oxygen, Boron (sister-in-law)  
Close friends: Boron, Thallium

Potassium is Lithium's eldest daughter and the planned heir of the corporation. Potassium had been raised her to succeed her mother, but as she grew up, she started to have her own plans and decided to live her life as a farmer. The resulting conflict with her mother made things sour between them, and things only went downhill when Potassium bailed at her majority to become Phosphorus' apprentice. The unresolved tension with her mother only exacerbated her sensitive personality and social uneasiness; crossing Potassium badly will result in a heated response as Rubidium discovered. Despite that, she's still close to her little sister Sodium, with whom she's completely at ease, but she cut herself from the rest of the family who didn't even try to understand and just followed Lithium by principle. Now a farm girl for three years, she's convinced that it's the life for her, and she's ready to defend her choice tooth and nail, should her mother keep on pressuring her. Fortunately for her, while her family disagrees, Potassium can count on the support her own circle, especially her girlfriend Nitrogen.

### Relationships

  * **Sodium** : Her little sister has always been someone to cherish for Potassium. Sodium is also the only one in the family who supported her and Potassium's not sure she would've had the courage to oppose her mother without Sodium's moral backup. Sodium is the only family member she sees and they miss each other a lot but things are a bit different as Sodium caught the fact that Potassium, in order to protect Sodium from the family's intrigues, was always there for Sodium at the expense of herself. Potassium promised she would open up more to her sister but she's struggling as she's not used to opening her heart to anyone who isn't Boron. As she was working on that, she took the opportunity to hook her sister up with her best friend Boron, as she totally noticed their quiet but mutual attraction before even the concerned people themselves.



  * **Boron** : Boron is Potassium's best friend, whom she met during holidays in a foreign country. Boron eventually came to Potassium's country to live here permanently, and Potassium greatly helped her adapt to her new life. In the beginning, Potassium was uneasy about Boron's social easiness, she was worried she'd lose Boron as she was quite socially awkward herself. However, Boron was quick to reassure Potassium that she was very special to her and that this fact wouldn't change. This episode made Potassium and Boron much closer and for the first time, Potassium talked to someone about her problems, as she wanted to protect her sister about that. The relationship between Boron and Potassium is so strong that it barely changed after Potassium's departure for the family home, a plan that was fully supported by Boron. The two girls see themselves much less, but the emotional connection has never been so strong, especially since Boron and Sodium got together, thanks to a significant intervention by Potassium.



  * **Yttrium** : Potassium and Yttrium certainly wouldn't have met if it wasn’t for Boron; since Potassium was (and still is) a rather difficult person to approach and Yttrium was mainly looking after her younger sisters. It would've been a shame, though, as Potassium and Yttrium became very good friends, in a more poised and subtle way than with Boron. Potassium was especially good at picking up things Boron was oblivious to, like the fact that Yttrium loved Rhenium even before Boron came into the picture. Potassium then helped Yttrium seduce Rhenium after the end of her relationship with Boron, and this pretty much defines Potassium and Yttrium's relationship; they look after each other in a very quiet and efficient way. They can even have entirely silent conversations because of their understanding of each other's character…and they sure like to tease Boron this way. 



  * **Lithium** : Potassium's relationship with her mother has always been rocky since the girl's adolescence, as Potassium rejected her fate as heir of the company while Lithium pushed her to it. This cemented an image of Lithium as a tyrannical and insensitive figure, only concerned with the interests of the company above all. Even if it's not very true, it's the image Potassium walked away with when she left to pursue her dream. The two haven't seen each other for three years, and while Potassium's resentment has mellowed down, it's still very much present, and she's ready to flare up again if the subject's brought up again.



  * **Nitogen** : Potassium met Nitrogen when the latter was an apprentice veterinarian and immediately got entranced by both the person and the job. Despite her social awkwardness, Potassium couldn't resist in hanging around the aloof Nitrogen, initiating a very weird courtship that, rather unbelievably, ended up with the young but eager Potassium to win the heart of Nitrogen. Nitrogen was also the person who planted the seed of independence in Potassium and was her earliest supporter in affirming herself against her mother, although it was Potassium alone who made the leap from "affirming herself" to "giving her mother the finger and leaving home". Nitrogen really disapproved Potassium's decision, and for some time their couple was on the verge of imploding, but they've managed to work things out, strengthening their relationship.



  * **Phosphorus** : When Potassium asked Phosphorus to teach her how to be a farmer, Phosphorus didn't know it involved Potassium running away from her home and her mother. While Phosphorus got a bit annoyed that Potassium didn't tell her the whole story, she quickly became impressed by the girl's dedication to her work and quick learning. Potassium and Phosphorus also became close confidantes and learned to manage each other's personalities, even if there are occasional fights when their respective sturdy characters don't see eye to eye.



  * **Thallium** : Thallium was a farm girl around Potassium's age when Potassium began to work for Phosphorus. The two got along well and Thallium was an important support in the beginning when Potassium was a fish out of the water. Thallium's dedication to farm work, however, wasn't much to brag about, the young girl would rather produce her own home-brew insecticides and pest-control products. Thallium's fascination for poisons was sometimes scary, but it was very effective, and inspired by Potassium's example, Thallium left the farming life and went to the city to live for what actually interests her.



  * **Rubidium** : Potassium and Rubidium were already strangers despite being cousins, but when Rubidium made a hamfisted attempt (on Lithium's request) at convincing Potassium to accept her future as the company heir, Potassium blew up on her. The disastrous outcome of this episode has traumatized Rubidium who doesn't want to be within 50 meters of Potassium, who hates her now anyway.





	16. Rubidium

# Rubidium

Age: 29  
Height: 161 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Yellow green  
Hair: Raven, short  
Skin: Pale yellow

Occupation: Engineer, Head of Alkali R&D department  
Hobbies: Some more engineering  
Clothing style: As simple as it gets with plain shirts and trousers

Relationship: Francium  
Family: Lithium (aunt), Sodium, Potassium, Caesium, Francium (cousins)

Rubidium is a very talented engineer that was always fascinated with problem-solving and pushing the boundaries of what was seemingly possible. She entered Alkali’s R&D department just after her engineering degree, and her talent along with her efficiency quickly got her promoted to the head of R&D. As good in science as in engineering and capable of thinking outside the box, she's the main reason for Alkali's ground-breaking technological advancements, even if her modest nature tries to downplay that. Rubidium is so dedicated to her research that she often forgets about the outside world, where she only goes when necessary. Rubidium is very sensitive about social situations, and has difficulty handling the presence of too many people around her, she's more comfortable with members of her family (with the notable exception of Potassium). She's especially close to the Caesium and Francium sisters, whom she took under her wing to try to break them from their isolation.

### Relationships

  * **Caesium** : Her cousin Caesium is the person she's closest to. She took Caesium on as her assistant to try and give the girl an occupation, and Caesium quickly became very valuable as her practical genius let Rubidium's theoretical genius fully express itself. Caesium's obsessiveness for precision makes possible things that would otherwise stay on paper, and Rubidium entrusts her with the realisation of the most ambitious projects. Their relationship is as close as it gets given Caesium's agoraphobia, but they're very attached to each other and Caesium has complete faith in Rubidium. 



  * **Francium** : Francium is Caesium's little sister and Rubidium is almost her only link to the outside world. Francium's extreme agoraphobia shuts her from any social interaction, but despite that Rubidium reached out for her, and even if things were complicated at the start, Francium managed to accept Rubidium's company and now even seeks it. Rubidium feels a strong attachment for Francium, something that evolved beyond the simple family love, and since Francium feels the same, they've eventually become more than cousins without.



  * **Lithium** : The head of the company, Rubidium's and Rubidium herself aunt have very formal relations for family, but Rubidium is content with the room Lithium gives her with the R&D division. Lithium lets her manage her team as she pleases and encourages her to seek alternative routes, which is what Rubidium enjoys the most. She gets to regularly impress her aunt with the technology she develops, which makes her very happy.



  * **Scandium** : Alkali corporation having business ties with Aluminium's business in the field of advanced technologies, Rubidium has had to interact with Scandium over the years on various cooperation projects. Rubidium's now used to it, they now even get along, and Rubidium is very glad she didn't have to deal with the dreaded Ms Aluminium. Just the thought of meeting her, given her reputation, makes her almost faint.



  * **Potassium** : Rubidium didn't originally think much of Potassium, she was just a girls who was supposed be the heir of the company. However after a particularly disastrous experience, she's outright traumatised of her. She's silently glad that she left the company, and doesn't want to have to deal with her ever again. 





	17. Caesium

# Caesium

Age: 25  
Height: 179 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes:Emerald  
Hair: Raven, shoulder-length  
Skin: Gold yellow

Occupation: Engineer, Rubidium's assistant  
Hobbies: Watchmaking  
Clothing style: Some sportswear hastily thrown together under her white blouse or her leather work apron

Relationship: Europium  
Family: Lithium (aunt), Potassium, Sodium, Rubidium (cousins) Francium (sister)

Caesium is Rubidium's assistant in the Alkali R&D department, her obsession with order and precision makes her a very skilled and valuable member of the team. She's now in charge of the most difficult projects where her dedication and attention to detail really shines. On the flip side, she suffers from significant agoraphobia and is very uneasy around people resulting in possible panic attacks with too many people around. The only person she enjoys the company of used to be her calming cousin Rubidium, but recently romance has unexpetedly come to her life if the form of the gentle scientist Europium. Other than those, she can handle the presence of Lithium and Sodium, but her sister Francium who has it even worse than her is way too stressful, and her cousin Potassium fills her with a rather primal fear. When not working, she practices watchmaking, an activity where she can let her practical genius fully express itself.

### Relationships

  * **Europium** : Quite conscious of her condition, Caesium was prepared to spend her life away from any romance, especially since the Alkali laboratories she never leaves don't really allow strangers in. And yet, against all odds, Caesium met the woman of her life, Europium. Europium couldn't have been more suited for Caesium: patient, sweet with a strong calming aura, she managed to awake in Caesium feelings she thought she would never have. Caesium's condition makes their relationship a very slow process; she still can't handle any suddenness and the physical interactions are limited to limited handholding and short hugs least Caesium gets quickly overwhelmed. Still their feelings are very real and they build their relationship little by little. 



  * **Rubidium** : Rubidium is her cousin and boss, she's the one who gave Caesium the opportunity to prove herself in the R&D department. She's also the person who helped Caesium get out of her complete isolation and who can manage Caesium's agoraphobia the best. Caesium, therefore, sees Rubidium as an emotional rock, she seeks her company and strives to impress her with her work, which she often does. The two of them sometimes even hang out on their days off, and Caesium often wonders what she'd become without Rubidium looking out for her. 



  * **Francium** : Despite being sisters, Caesium and Francium barely interact. Unlike Rubidium who can be calm enough to ease Caesium's anxiety, Francium's extreme nervousness only accentuates Caesium's. As such Caesium and Francium can't stand each other and can only stay in the same space in a relatively stable emotional state if Rubidium is present.



  * **Lithium** : The head of the company deeply intimidates Caesium just by her very presence, making Caesium very uncomfortable around her. Lithium herself doesn't really know how to manage Caesium, so they keep their interactions to only professional ones, and in the presence of Rubidium. Nevertheless she highly respects Lithium and her achievements.



  * **Potassium** : Caesium finds Potassium particularly scary; which is understandable as a personality as rough and immediate as Potassium's doesn't mesh really well with someone as socially fragile as Caesium. While Potassium's cold stare has always sent shivers down Caesium's spine, it was a particular fight between Potassium and Rubidium that rooted in Caesium a particularly scary image of her cousin. Rather than a fight, it was more Rubidium unwittingly pressing one of Potassium's many buttons and the latter going ballistic on the former, which required the heavy-handed intervention of Lithium. Since then, the mere sight of Potassium fills Caesium's heart with dread, although it got better since Potassium ran away from home, much to Caesium's silent relief.





	18. Francium

# Francium

Age: 19  
Height: 184 cm  
Build: Skinny  
Eyes:Light green  
Hair: Raven, waist-length, dishevelled  
Skin: Very pale yellow

Occupation: Data analysis for Rubidium  
Hobbies: Internet forums  
Clothing style: Nightwear, does have a change of casual clothes collecting dust somewhere

Relationship: Rubidium  
Family: Lithium (aunt), Potassium, Sodium, Rubidium (cousins), Caesium (sister)

Francium is almost an urban legend in Alkali's R&D department, some people even doubting her existence. Francium does exist, but suffers from very acute agoraphobia, and stays in her room. She can only bear with relative ease the company of Rubidium and should someone unknown to her try to interact without warning, she will have a significant panic attack. Rubidium went to great lengths to at least give Francium something to occupy her days, so the young girl helps her cousin by analysing data from simulations, saving Rubidium a great amount of time.

### Relationships

  * **Rubidium** : Francium's cousin is the only person she interacts with regularly. Francium deeply admires Rubidium as she was the one to reach out to her, and does her best to not let Francium rot in her room. That admiration only increased with time, and made her very eager for Rubidium's presence and more. Since Rubidium felt the same way for her, the two cousins started a more physical and emotionally involved relationship.





	19. Mercury

# Mercury

Aka Quicksilver, Hydragyrum

Age: 47  
Height: 176 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Light blue  
Hair: Neck-length, naturally silver but dyed bright red  
Skin: White

Occupation: Chemist (debatable), meteorologist  
Hobbies: SCIENCE ! also history and mythology  
Clothing style: Exuberant, mostly flashy jeans, questionable shirts and improbable jackets

Relationship: Chlorine  
Family: Palladium, Platinum (custody)  
Close friends: Silver, Lead, Uranium

The nut job that puzzles everybody, almost every aspect of Mercury is questionable: the way she dresses, the job she has, the car she drives, the “science” she practices. Perhaps the most questionable thing of all is the image she has of herself, as she’s convinced that her research (?) gave her immortality. Whether or not it’s true remains to be seen, what is certain is that she is highly sociable and likes seemingly everybody. Perhaps a bit too sociable as her larger than life personality and outspoken behavior systematically take the forefront in any social situation. She doesn’t even consciously want to be in the spotlight, it just happens on its own, even people like Gold and Aluminium are relegated to the sidelines when she’s present. Despite getting under everyone’s skin, her eagerness to help (whether you want it or not) and her unrelenting positiveness make her strangely likeable. She's highly unpredictable and nobody really knows what she's up to, an ongoing mystery she enjoys perpetuating, she appears and disappears when people least expect her to.

### Relationships

  * **Palladium** : Mercury was Palladium’s guardian since the girl was a child and has raised her as her own daughter. It was Mercury who gave Palladium interest in chemistry, and she supported her both financially and morally when Palladium started her business. Nowadays however they rarely see each other, Palladium often busy with work, and Mercury busy with…whatever the activity she calls “research” actually is. They still get along, and while Mercury’s extravagance doesn’t resonate with Palladium’s stoicism, they treasure their bond and care deeply for each other…even if Palladium doesn’t show it as she finds Mercury’s behavior embarrassing.



  * **Platinum** : Mercury took care of Platinum since she was a newborn, and gave her the same care and love she gave Palladium. As Palladium grew older and assumed the role of Platinum’s caretaker, Mercury stepped back to let the girls express themselves, and took on a more advisory role. Mercury sees Platinum more often than Palladium as Platinum is still in college, and she’s an important mother figure for the young woman. As with Palladium, Mercury’s outspoken personality sometimes makes Platinum a bit uneasy, but it’s also very familiar and in the end, Platinum enjoys Mercury’s personality.



  * **Silver** : Silver and Mercury know each other since Silver’s birth, and Mercury acted as an important big sister figure for Silver. They are close and their opposing personalities made them the foil of each other, especially during their childhood days. Back then Mercury and Silver were lookalikes but Mercury was miles more hyperactive than Silver, gaining her the nickname “Quicksilver”, which she’s very proud of. These days Mercury mostly sees Silver during social events, as their professional fields have little overlap, but they still get along as they always have.



  * **Lead** : When Lead met Silver in elementary school, she inevitably met Silver’s big sister figure, and so Mercury also became Lead’s big sister figure and even advisor, as Mercury’s undying love for chemistry not only influenced Palladium and Platinum, but Lead as well. Mercury became a universal source of advice, she even tried to help Lead win the heart of Silver during Lead’s late teen years. It didn’t really go as planned but Lead gave in to Tin’s advances, so things worked out in the end. Mercury and Lead still keep in touch as they sometimes collaborate on projects, and Lead finds Mercury’s personality refreshing and really enjoys her company.



  * **Chlorine** : Few know that the best chief in town is involved with Mercury. It's not because they're trying to hide their relationship, it's simply because nobody would've even imagined it and also because Mercury is more often than not out of town, so she's not seen often with Chlorine. Despite everything; be it the age gap, Mercury being often away or both having larger-than-life personalities, Mercury and Chlorine have managed to build an actual working relationship, to the amazement of their friends. Mercury and Chlorine are indeed an odd pair, but they're complementary; each quirkiness, each oddity resonate with the other's allowing them to make things work very well between them.



  * **Gold** : Saying that Gold and Mercury like each other would be overstating it, the least you could say is that they don’t hate each other, one could even go as far as saying that they get along, but that’s highly debatable. Things are quite simple on Mercury’s side; she loves Gold (but then again, Mercury loves everybody), and she loves to tease her and get a rise out of her (something she’s very good at). On Gold’s side, though, things are more complicated; to begin with, she simply doesn’t get Mercury, then while she wants to hate Mercury and loses all her composure when Mercury teases her, she doesn’t actually resents her as much as she would like to believe. Her treatment of Mercury compared to her treatment of Aluminium suggests that Gold’s subconsciously attached to Mercury’s eccentricity. In any case, things get rather lively when they’re together in the same room.



  * **Aluminium** : No social relationship is quite comparable to the one between Mercury and Aluminum. Mercury adores Aluminium, and shows it with a very clingy and teasing behavior, she sometimes even makes obvious advances on Aluminium in the middle of a speechless crowd, but even more surprising is Aluminium’s response. The mighty Aluminium, the one who will go head to head with Gold on every occasion, almost literally dissolves with Mercury’s presence. Aluminium can’t handle Mercury. Mercury pushes all the right buttons on Aluminium, playing her like a fiddle and every seemingly witty response from Aluminium is just some more teasing fuel for Mercury. Everybody has a different theory about the seriousness of Mercury’s behavior, but for now, Aluminium tries her best to avoid running into Mercury, however, Mercury is as unpredictable as it gets, things sometimes don’t go as planned.



  * **Iron** :Iron and Mercury have a business relationship since Mercury's “alternative” approach to chemistry sometimes yield interesting industrial applications. Iron is also one of the few people who can handle Mercury’s extravagance, and her focus on work leaves Mercury with no real room for joking around. Nevertheless, Mercury admires Iron for her dedication but doesn’t really know Iron’s complicated family situation.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium has been a friend of Mercury for quite some time, as they are both scientists who tend to go off the beaten track. They get along very well, Uranium genuinely enjoying Mercury's weirdness, and Mercury being fascinated with Uranium's achievements in robotics. Mercury was an early supporter of Uranium's gynoid project, but her contribution alone wasn't enough to launch it. When Uranium completed Americium and the gynoid program finally set sail, Mercury ordered the second one, which became known as Curium, a gynoid specialised in meteorological analysis. Uranium and Mercury are still close despite their occupations and see each other often.



  * **Curium** : Curium is the second proto-gynoid, ordered by Mercury to assist her in her meteorology research. Hardware-wise Curium is essentially a detuned Americium filled to the brim with reading instruments, but what really sets her apart is her unique programming. Because she has to analyse very unpredictable situations, she developed a very cautious and questioning, but at the same time very curious personality. That couldn't mesh better with Mercury's outside-the-box thinking philosophy and Mercury now discuss serious topics with Curium who became an unlikely confidante. Their relationship is a very close master/servant one, and Mercury sees in Curium all the defining traits of a proper person.





	20. Uranium

# Uranium

Age: 43  
Height: 182 cm  
Build: Slender  
Eyes: Bright green  
Hair: Lustrous platinum blonde almost waist length  
Skin: Lightly tanned

Occupation: Robotics engineer  
Hobbies: Photography  
Clothing style: Elegant, often dresses or skirts paired with a blouse or a cardigan

Relationship: Molybdenum  
Family: Technetium, Actinum, Radium (step-daughters), Neptunium, Plutonium (nieces) Americium, Curium, Berkeleium, Californium, Einsteinium, Fermium, Mendelevium, Nobelium, Lawrencium (creations)  
Close friends: Thorium, Protactinium, Radon, Polonium, Mercury, Lead

Uranium is a renowned scientist and pioneer in robotic engineering. Before the start of the gynoid program, Uranium and her best friend Thorium worked for the military, where they build various autonomous machines designed to withstand anything. After many years of making military equipment, Uranium started designing practical machinery for civilian applications, and began to think about creating a sentient machine. However designing and developing sentient machine would need important funding, and their project was met with heavy skepticism. Things changed when the National Fire Academy called called for a mechanical firefighter who could operate in incredibly hazardous environments, Uranium used this occasion to give birth to her first gynoid, Americium. The efficiency of Americium started to shift things for Uranium who got a much warmer reception for her gynoids; her second one was developed for Mercury, the third for Tantalum, and the fourth one for herself. These gynoids were very good for what they were made, but Uranium wanted to take the next step up and develop a proper versatile gynoid. It was at this time that Tantalum told her about Molybdenum's daughter, Technetium, and how she was badly injured in an accident and only survived through life support. Molybdenum was desperate for a way to give Technetium a life beyond her hospital room, so Uranium proposed to replace Technetium's damaged parts with synthetic ones. Molybdenum was torn, but as Technetium agreed so did she, since she didn't want her daughter to waste her life away being an invalid. Getting Technetium functional again was a daunting task as there now was a human life in the equation, but Uranium and Thorium succeeded, and made a significant breakthrough in robotic engineering. After this success, Uranium and Thorium joined up with Europium with her advanced AI Promethium, and the collaboration gave birth to the modern gynoids. Uranium is now well-connected and her success story has impressed many people, but despite that Uranium is still completely devoted to her creations, cherishing every one of them. Uranium's romantic life recently evolved with her being officially Molybdenum's lover and Technetium's second mother.

### Relationships

  * **Thorium** : Uranium and Thorium met in engineering classes during high school, they got along immediately and their shared dream to build sentient robots kept them together ever since. During all these years, the two of them have always been close, and the strong friendship isn't likely to wear any time soon, especially as they finally realized their dream. Where Uranium was specialized in motion robotics and hardware, Thorium's field is programming and interfacing; where Uranium gives their creation the ability to move, Thorium is the one who gives them the will to move. Given that Thorium is absolutely necessary for the gynoid program, Uranium tried to bring her in the spotlight, but Thorium isn't really interested in talking about her work with non co-workers, so she lets Uranium be the public face of the gynoid program. 



  * **Protactinium** : Uranium's childhood friend, before Thorium joined the group during high school. Eventually Protactinium and Thorium found themselves attracted to each other, but Thorium's reluctance for relationships and Protactinium's shyness put a strain on their relationship right from the start. Things got really shaky when Protactinium got pregnant while her relationship with Thorium hadn't really began. Fortunately things worked out in the end, and Protactinium could count of Uranium to help her and Thorium raising Actinium. Due to Protactinium and Uranium's respective occupations, the two of them see each other very rarely, but they still make an effort to keep in touch, despite their professional obligations.



  * **Actinium** : Actinium is Protactinium's daughter with Thorium but Uranium had such a pivotal role in her life that she's often considered as her 'third mother'. Uranium was the one who introduced Actinium to Radium who at the time was constantly bedridden. Uranium also had a big calming power over the very sanguine Actinium, especially during her rebellious phase, when Uranium was the only adult who could handle Actinium's fiery personality. Nowadays, Uranium still keeps in touch with Actinium and sees her more often than she sees Protactinium, but Actinium latter is often busy looking after Radium, whom she dedicated herself to assist.



  * **Technetium** : Technetium is Molybdenum's daughter and Uranium's, to a degree. When she was fourteen, Technetium suffered a very serious accident which left her on life support with non-operable limbs or nervous system. Uranium proposed to replace these parts with artificial one, which Technetium accepted not fancying a life that amounted to just existing via life support. The result of this operation was a completely artificial spine and limbs interfaced to her natural brain and heart. Even if it was weird in the beginning Technetium enjoyed being able to move and sees Uranium as a saviour and adores her. Because Uranium needed to follow Technetium's condition, she ended up sharing a maternal role with Molybdenum. Eventually the situation evolved in Uranium and Molybdenum becoming an actual couple and Uranium becoming Technetium's official second mother.



  * **Molybdenum** : Uranium and Molybdenum met through Tantalum, when Molybdenum's daughter Technetium was surviving on life support after a terrible accident. Molybdenum wanted to find a solution, any solution, to Technetium's state so she was introduced her to Uranium. When Uranium proposed to replace Technetium's damaged parts with artificial one, Molybdenum was very defiant, not wanting to disfigure her daughter any more. However with the success of Technetium's transition most of that defiance has become gratitude, and then became genuine affection, fed by the situation that basically framed Molybdenum and Uranium as a couple taking care of their daughter. After some years, Molybdenum finally confessed to Uranium, effectively turning the two into an actual couple taking care of their daughter.



  * **Neptunium** : Uranium's niece followed her sister Plutonium to be Uranium's assistant, while Uranium was working on Technetium. Neptunium was working with Uranium on the body parts while Plutonium became Thorium's assistant on the big task of interfacing Technetium's brain with the artificial parts. Neptunium proved very talented in assisting her aunt with the revolutionary artificial muscles they were developing. Uranium deeply inspires Neptunium, the young girl specifically admires Uranium's perseverance for making her dream come true. Neptunium had a bit of an admirer crush on her aunt, but with the arrival of Technetium in her lives, her heart is starting to veer to Technetium's side.



  * **Plutonium** : Uranium's other niece and Neptunium's big sister. Plutonium has always admired Uranium and dreamed to assist her, but when she got to work with Uranium, she ironically preferred to assist Thorium with her interfacing work. Contrary to her bashful sister, Plutonium is much more loud and assertive, which meshes perfectly well with Thorium's disposition. Plutonium gets along well with Uranium, even if Uranium thinks it's mainly because they don't directly work with each other.



  * **Lead** : Lead often worked with Uranium and Thorium over the years, and the three of them know each other well. So when Uranium needed assistance with designing Americium, Lead was ready to help. Lead assisted Uranium in making Americium resistant to virtually anything. Fire, corrosion, radiation, and blunt force trauma, Americium wouldn't have been the same success story without Lead. Lead has been part of the gynoid program even since the start, but she has now an advisory role, as the gynoid program is already well developed and her own life calls for her presence.



  * **Silicon** : The computing genius Silicon is the one who wrote the programming language that Europium uses for Promethium and which Thorium uses for the modern gynoids. Silicon doesn't have direct involvement in the gynoid program; she mainly updates the language which is then used by Thorium and Europium to update the source codes. Silicon and Uranium have complimentary personalities so they get along very well and tend to hang outside of work. Uranium thinks highly of Silicon for what she has achieved and what she specifically does for the gynoid program.



  * **Europium** : Europium is the mother of the AI Promethium, whom she wrote using Silicon's programming language. It was Silicon who made Europium and Uranium meet. When the success of Technetium's transition was all over the news, Europium became an important member of the gynoid program through writing the new source code for the modern gynoids. Uranium greatly values her and despite their rather recent introduction they are already good friends, even if ironically they mainly see each other outside work, given their two different field of expertise.



  * **Americium** : Americium is Uranium and Thorium's first sentient proto-gynoid made back when the team was basically the two of them plus Lead. Americium was designed by Uranium with the assistance of Lead while the programming was written by Thorium. As a mechanical firefighter, Amercium is often put in very hazardous environments, so she needs more thorough maintenance and regularly sees Uranium for this. Uranium is glad that she often gets to see her first creation, and really dotes on her. She also makes Americium interact with Californium so that she has some interaction with another gynoid.



  * **Curium, Berkelium** : Curium and Berkelium are the two proto-gynoids that followed Americium. With the success of Americium's development, Uranium received demands for specialized gynoids from Mercury and Tantalum. For Mercury, Uranium designed Curium, a gynoid for meteorological applications and for Tantalum, a surgeon gynoid named Berkelium was made. Both of these creations helped Uranium test new designs that she'd use later on Californium. Contrary to Americum, Curium and Berkelium operate in rather safe environments, so Uranium only sees them during their periodic maintenance, and while she considers them her children, they are a bit estranged.



  * **Californium** : Californium is the fourth and last proto-gynoid and one that Uranium built for her personal use as an assistant. Californium has the most advanced pre-Technetium body and benefited from the previous proto-gynoids' developments. Californium is also the last model to have Thorium's programming give her rudimentary sentience. Much like Americium, Californium feels absolute faith and admiration for her creator and strives to satisfy her. Uranium herself has a particular attachment for Californium, as it's the oldest of her children that is still with her and gives Californium a lot of care and attention.



  * **Einsteinium** : Einsteinium is the first modern gynoid, it features technology originally developed for Technetium, as well as parts specifically designed for her by the Alkali corp, and a source code developed from the Promethium AI. Despite being a leap forward in technology she's still a bit rough around the edges, but she was a significant step in the road leading to the incredibly human-like recent gynoids. Einsteinium now assists Thorium like Californium assists Uranium and just like her other gynoids, Uranium cares very much about her. 



  * **Promethium** : Uranium has had little contact with Promethium compared to Thorium, but she's thoroughly impressed by the level of advancement that she represents. Uranium and Promethium have cordial relations and Uranium designed the mobile platform Promethium sometimes uses to move about. Other than that they don't interact much as it's Thorium's job to make the Promethium code interact with Uranium's designed bodies.



  * **Mercury** : Mercury and Uranium know each other quite well as they both are senior scientists that want to go way beyond what's actually possible. Over the years they became good friends, Uranium enjoying the refreshing weirdness of Mercury's personality. After the public success of Americium, Mercury was interested in a gynoid that could assist her for her meteorological activities. Uranium then created Curium, the second proto-gynoid, for Mercury's use and as with the other ones, performs periodic maintenance throughout the years.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum and Uranium met through Radium as Tantalum was Radium's doctor. They didn't have relations beyond that until Tantalum wanted Uranium to build a surgeon gynoid for the hospital. When Berkelium was finished the two women saw each more often during Berkelium's maintenance visits. The collaboration between the two women got very close with Technetium's case. As Tantalum was Technetium's doctor, she did her best but she could only stabilize Technetium, leaving her fully conscious but confined to life support. When Molybdenum asked Tantalum if nothing could be done, Tantalum contacted Uranium who proposed to fit artificial parts on Technetium. Tantalum was instrumental in that operation to assure that everything was going well on the biological side of things, and while Uranium monitors Technetium's artificial parts, Tantalum is in charge of surveying Technetium's biological body and making sure the implants aren't rejected.



  * **Radon** : There was a pre-Radon Uranium and a post-Radon Uranium. Pre-Radon Uranium was a whiny entitled brat, always complaining about her weak constitution and how she was the most miserable child in existence. Then, at the start of her teens, she met a much worse off girl during a stay at the hospital: Radon. Radon 's volatile health was the cause of numerous nerve-wracking close calls from death, and being around her gave Uranium a lot to think about and radically changed her from selfish to selfless. Uranium is very aware that she probably wouldn't have had as much success in her life with her former mentality, and considers Radon as someone very special to her. Nowadays Uranium is quite busy and very rarely has the time to go to the countryside to see Radon, but she still does, and she even developed a gynoid to assist Radon and keep her company.



  * **Polonium** : Whoever meets Radon inevitably meets Polonium in the process, and Uranium was no exception. Polonium is Radon's very protective elder sister, and Uranium is the only person outside of Polonium's family circle who really know what she went through. Much like being around Radon heavily changed Uranium, keeping Polonium company really contributed to build Uranium's empathy as Uranium saw, many times, the sobering mess that Polonium turned into during Radon's many crisis. During their teens, Uranium and Polonium's closeness during stressful times evolved into a romantic (and very physical) relationship, the first one for both of them. High school, however, saw their time together be cut sharply and their relationship eventually ended, leaving both of them with no substantial romantic life for a long time.



  * **Radium** : Uranium's eventful childhood and closeness with Radon are well-known among medical circles, that's why Uranium was asked to provide moral support to Radium, a young girl suffering from the same ailment as Radon. However, unlike Radon, Radium didn't have a big sister to support her, she didn't even have an hospital mate, so for some time, Uranium was Radium's only non-medical company and became a very important role model. Wanting Radium to know people her age, Uranium introduced her to her childhood friend's daughter Actinium. The two girls quickly became very close friends and had a very positive influence on each other, Actinium bringing excitement to Radium's life while Radium managing to cool the very fiery Actinium down. Actinium and Uranium's support along with medical progress allowed Radium to overcome her condition much better than Radon did, alleviating many concerns Uranium had. Now Radium can live a relatively normal life, and Uranium still sees her but not as much as she wants and often feels bad for this. Radium always reassures her that even in her absence, she always looks up to Uranium's example.





	21. Radium

# Radium

Age: 22  
Height: 154 cm  
Build: Very skinny  
Eyes: Light pastel green  
Hair: Bald, often covered with a bonnet  
Skin: Very pale

Occupation: Painter  
Hobbies: Reading magazines, walks  
Clothing style: Mori girl

Relationship: Actinium  
Family: Uranium, Protactinium (step-mothers)  
Close friends: Nobelium

Radium was born with a very weak constitution and spent most of her life fighting diseases. In the past, her very life was often at stake, but nowadays, medical advancements have greatly improved her condition and stabilized her health. Radium used to stay inside, learning about the world through magazines that her friend Actinium brought for her. Radium read dozens of them, on a wide variety of subjects, but she quickly developed a strong interest in art magazines. She became passionate about art and started practising it herself, one thing led to another, she became an accomplished painter. Her art is now her main occupation and she makes a living out of it, making her financially independent and alleviating her fear of staying someone else's charge. While she has a fairly normal life now, she's still weak and has to take many precautions, especially for going outside. Nevertheless she enjoys going on walks, as she finds them soothing and reinvigorating.

### Relationships

  * **Actinium** : Radium met Actinium through Uranium, who was Actinium's caretaker. Uranium introduced Actinium to Radium so that Radium would have someone her age to talk to. It worked beyond expectation as the two girls became immediately very close, and Actinium would visit Radium every day, bringing everything her friend requested. Actinium's sanguine and impulsive personality is nothing like Radium's quiet and soft character, but some think it's what actually made them so close; Radium enjoys Actinium's fire that livens up her routine and Actinium can cool down next to Radium's calmness. Actinium sees Radium as someone very important to her and gets very anxious when Radium's condition degrades. Radium feels the same but often worries that she's a bother for Actinium, a concern that Actinium vehemently dismisses.



  * **Protactinium** : Protactinium is Actinium's mother and eventually became Radium's guardian. Even if Protactinium was often busy with her oceanography work, Radium really likes her as Protactinium is very motherly towards Radium and makes no difference between her and her own daughter Actinium. When Radium started painting, Protactinium supported her financially until Radium was able to take on life by herself. Protactinium is very proud of what the girl achieved, managing to hold her own despite her handicap, and Radium is very grateful for Protactinium's support.



  * **Zirconium** : Radium was Zirconium's patient since she was a newborn, back when Zirconium was still an intern. Zirconium always had a soft spot for this girl who struggled to even stay alive and showed her a lot of affection. Zirconium could only keep her alive, however, but she had no power over Radium's unstable condition. It wasn't until Tantalum got in charge of Radium's care that medicine had made much-needed progress. Nowadays Zirconium and Radium don't see each other much, as Tantalum is Radium's doctor, but when they do see each other, Radium never fails to thank Zirconium for what she did for her.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum got to know Radium as soon as she became an intern under Zirconium's guidance. Tantalum was fascinated by Radium's will to live and worked hard to improve Radium's condition. Thankfully medical advances meant Radium could live a somewhat normal life if precautions were taken. Over the years, Radium and Tantalum became close friends and confidantes, Radium even encouraged Tantalum to pursue Tungsten. Tantalum constantly keeps a close eye on Radium's condition, as much because of professional duty than concerned friendship, and Radium is infinitely grateful for that. She sometimes calls Tantalum and Zirconium her "guardian angels".



  * **Uranium** : Uranium got to know Radium through Thorium's daughter Actinium. Where Tantalum was an inestimable support for Radium's medical condition, Uranium was an important moral support. The famous engineer was no medical doctor, but she suffered from similar weakness in her youth and used her experience to reassure Radium in her difficult moments. Uranium was a very special confidante of Radium when the girl was in her teens, but since Technetium's operation and the real beginning of the gynoid program, Uranium doesn't have much time for Radium anymore. They still occasionally meet, though, mostly on Tantalum's initiative, and Radium greatly treasures those rare moments with her inspirational figure.





	22. Molybdenum

# Molybdenum

Age: 39  
Height: 171 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark grey  
Hair: Waist-length, dark grey with light grey strands, in a long and loose ponytail  
Skin: White

Occupation: Metallurgist  
Hobbies: DIY, gardening  
Clothing style: Elegant and black, slightly gothic

Relationship: Uranium  
Family: Technetium (sdaughter), Steel (step-daughter), Fermium (custody), Neptunium (daughter-in-law)  
Close friends: Lead, Carbon, Thorium

Time passes and still many people confuse the talented metallurgist Molybdenum with the talented chemist Lead. In their defence, the two women are physically very similar, and Molybdenum works for Lead's corporation, not really helping to tell her apart from Lead. Molybdenum's attitude about this also doesn't help, as the woman is one to live at her own rhythm and doesn't even try to differentiate herself from Lead. For those who know her, Molybdenum is a very kind and dependable person; her circle of friends love her, and her capacity for planning ahead, anticipating and generally being level-headed. The thing is that Molybdenum rarely leaves her circle so people outside of it often consider her aloof and austere. Molybdenum spent half of her life looking after her pride and joy; her beloved daughter Technetium, with whom she's very close. Sadly, life wasn't soft on the two of them, and Molybdenum nearly lost her daughter, but thanks to the intervention of Uranium, things changed for the better. Uranium also changed her romantic life quite a bit and after some years of tiptoeing around each other, they finally started a proper relationship, much to Technetium's delight.

### Relationships

  * **Technetium** : Technetium is Molybdenum's daughter and the two have an almost sororal relationship. Their relationship had its share of difficult moments but despite the hardships, they're always very close. Since Technetium's operation, their family of two got a third member in the person of Uranium as Technetium's second mother. Technetium is a fervent supporter of Uranium and Molybdenum's relationship, and Molybdenum is very happy to have Uranium in both her and Technetium's life.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium's first impression on Molybdenum was one of a mad scientist with a preposterous solution for Technetium's condition, then Uranium became her daughter's saviour and a good friend. As the time passed and the dynamic between Uranium, Molybdenum and Technetium became a family one, the sexual tension between Uranium and Molybdenum kept growing bigger and bigger. Eventually and after much introspection, Molybdenum took the decisive step in making them an official couple, ending three years of circling around each other. Since then, Molybdenum moved with Technetium into Uranium's lab and Molybdenum even started contributing to Uranium's gynoid program.



  * **Fermium** : Fermium was developed as Molybdenum's assistant for her metallurgy work. At first, Molybdenum had a pretty casual attitude towards Fermium, but later she realized what being a gynoid's 'human caretaker' actually meant, and how important she was for Fermium's development. Since then, Molybdenum's relationship with Fermium became more of a mentor/pupil one and Molybdenum is much more motherly towards her than before.



  * **Steel** : Once Molybdenum got involved with Carbon, she became a very important step-mother figure for teen Steel, a role that was assumed before her by Tungsten, and after her by Chromium. Technetium's accident and its consequences changed a lot of things, including ending Molybdenum and Carbon's romantic history, and subsequently Molybdenum's heavy presence in Steel's life. They still keep in touch, though, like Tungsten does.



  * **Carbon** : Molybdenum was one of the many women to have been part of Carbon's circle of lovers. The two woman met through Lead and almost immediately started a passionate open relationship. Things ended after Technetium's operation when Molybdenum started gravitating towards Uranium more. Carbon actively encouraged her to pursue Uranium and was very happy when the news came that Molybdenum and Uranium were officially an item. Molybdenum and Carbon stayed good friends and still see each other, just not nearly as much as before.



  * **Lead** : Lead is Molybdenum's friend and the two were neighbors when they were children. Despite Lead often hanging out with Silver and Mercury, she always saved some time for little Molybdenum. Their friendship continued as they both reached adulthood and took a professional dimension when Molybdenum went to work for Lead's corporation, founding and leading the metallurgy department that played a big role in the rise of Lead's corporation. Lead was also part of the team that brought Technetium back to her active life, earning her even more admiration from Molybdenum.



  * **Terne** : Among Lead's daughters, Pewter is closer to Electrum and Gold's circle, while Terne is Steel's friend and has more contact with Carbon's circle. Despite that, Terne and Molybdenum don't have much contact with each other, as they mainly know each other through Lead and Technetium. Nevertheless, they think highly of each other and Molybdenum is often impressed by Terne's maturity..



  * **Thorium** : Molybdenum and Thorium have a love and hate relationship; on Molybdenum's part, she admires Thorium's dedication to her research, her intelligence and her devotion to the people she cares, but often criticizes her indifference to 'exterior people' and her often careless sense of humour. They can get along marvellously and the next minute starting to throw rocks at each other, then go back to getting along in the following minute. The dynamics of their relationship puzzle everybody they know, but since nobody went to the hospital (yet), people don't really mind.



  * **Neptunium** : Uranium's cousin was formerly seen by Molybdenum as a love rival, much to Molybdenum's own embarrassment. Technetium's advances on her made Neptunium made Neptunium steer away from her crush on Uranium, alleviating Molybdenum's jealousy. Nowadays, Molybdenum and Neptunium get along very well, Neptunium actively rooting for Uranium and Molybdenum's relationship.



  * **Silver** : Despite being a lifetime friend of Lead, Molybdenum has had only occasional contact with Lead's circle; Mercury doesn't even warrant annoyance while Gold and Tin leave her indifferent. Only Silver had actual the opportunity of being Molybdenum's acquaintance, mainly for professional reasons. While the two women will not passionately shower each other with signs of affection, they still deeply respect each other and get along well.



  * **Copper** : Molybdenum has rarely seen Silver's family, partly because she mostly sees Silver for professional reasons, but mainly because things simply don't work out with Silver's elder daughter Copper. Molybdenum doesn't know why, she doesn't really know if Copper is afraid of her or simply doesn't like her, but the young woman doesn't want to talk to her and more often than not simply vanishes when Molybdenum is around. 





	23. Boron

# Boron

Age: 21  
Height: 177 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark brown  
Hair: Jet black in a stylish bun  
Skin: Brown

Occupation: Junior engineer  
Hobbies: Hanging out with people  
Clothing style: Casual and elegant

Relationship: Sodium  
Family: Potassium (sister-in-law), Lithium (mother-in-law)  
Close friends: Yttrium, Rhenium, Erbium, Calcium, Samarium,Cobalt, Samarium, Silicon

Despite her young age, Boron is already known by a lot of people, as much for her distinct exotic charm, her very sociable personality, or her incredible talent in various technological fields. Boron came to the city during an exchange programme in middle school and liked the place so much she came back to fully live here since the beginning of high school. It's only been a few years since she became a resident, but her bright and sociable personality quickly gave her a lot of social connections, from romantic to professional ones. Boron doesn't like being alone and always seeks relationships, she's very rarely seen on her own and constantly keeps hanging out with one of her many friends or acquaintances. In the past her very sociable personality, along with her natural charm, gave her quite a few romantic relationships with very different women, and even if all these relationships eventually came to an end, Boron still keeps in touch with her ex-girlfriends. Today, and while it's not very public, she seems to have settled down with her best friend's little sister, Sodium, involving herself directly in the internal affairs of the Alkali family. Despite the challenges that lay ahead, Boron is always optimistic and can count on the support of many to overcome the odds.

### Relationships

  * **Potassium** : Potassium and Boron have a long history together, that goes way back to when Potassium and Boron met in their early teens while Potassium was on holiday in Boron's country. After that, Boron spent a year in Potassium's middle school as an exchange student and she liked it so much that she came back live here starting high school. Potassium and Boron are very close and can tell each other everything, which greatly helped Potassium alleviate the pressure her mother put on her. Boron also fully supported Potassium's difficult decision to go her own way, and despite Potassium now living at Phosphorus' farm, they still see each other regularly. Potassium was also instrumental in the formation of Boron and Sodium's relationship, as Boron wouldn't have gone through with it if Potassium had done a sisterly veto to oppose it. As it turned out, Potassium was a big supporter of her relationship with Sodium.



  * **Sodium** : Boron first met Sodium during her exchange period, at the time she was still in her early teens while Sodium was a little kid, and for years their relationship have been a very friendly and innocent one. As time passed, Boron entered adulthood and Sodium teenagehood, and their relationship developed further, without them noticing. Before they knew it, they had it bad for each other, but were unable to move forward; Sodium was intimidated by Boron's status as an adult and Boron was trying to delude herself into thinking that what she felt for Sodium was just friendship. Her feelings, however, were stronger, and after a last attempt at convincing herself that she liked older women by dating Zirconium, she gave in to Sodium's charms (history won't remember the great deal of meddling Potassium had to do for Sodium to confess to Boron to accept). Boron still keeps her relationship secret, especially towards Lithium who worries about her succession, but she keeps claiming to Potassium that she has a solid plan for her future with Sodium.



  * **Lithium** : For many years, Lithium has just been "Potassium's mother"; Boron deeply respected her, but always found her excessively serious. Things are bound to change with Boron now dating Sodium and seriously considering her future as Sodium's wife. For now, Lithium doesn't know, but she will eventually, so Boron is already working on how to gently tell her with great care and attention.



  * **Rhenium** : Rhenium wasn't Boron's first romantic relationship, but she was her first proper one. Rhenium was Boron's classmate during Boron's exchange year when the two of them were in their early teens. The had a very fusional relationship, and their break-up when Boron had to go back to her country was a very heartbreaking episode for everyone involved. When Boron came back two years later, what they had already belonged to the past, but the memories of it are still cherished by both of them, and they stayed very good friends.



  * **Titanium** : Upon coming back to the city definitively, Boron wasted no time in snatching a new girlfriend, and that was her upperclassmen Titanium. Their relationship lasted a year and became quite famous at their school. However it was built on passion rather than actual love, and after a year, it became ever more shallow. Titanium becoming Steel's babysitter and falling for the famous Carbon was the final nail in the coffin. However, in true Boron tradition, they're still friends and still get along very well, Boron encouraging Titanium to go after the fashionable Vanadium.



  * **Hafnium** : Hafnium was Boron's second longest relationship, after Sodium. At the time Boron was a high schooler and Hafnium was already in college and they went steady for almost two years. However, Boron's budding romantic feelings for Sodium, while unknown at the time, helped the relationship tank. They're still good friends, though, but they're both rather busy so they don't see each other much these days.



  * **Aluminium** : One of Boron's past lovers, just like Boron is one of the (many) women that got involved with Aluminium. Boron met Aluminium at the height of her glory, after the end of Aluminium's spatial mission, and Aluminium was immediately won over by Boron's exoticism. Their relationship was intense, passionate and rather short; it ended after some months when Aluminium found some groupies to fool around with and Boron started to date Magnesium. They stayed very good friends since then, and have important business ties; Boron being Aluminium's main connection to Silicon's business.



  * **Magnesium** : Boron met Magnesium through Aluminium, and after the intense but short-lived passion with her, accepted Magnesium's advances. They dated for a year, before breaking up gently and still keep in touch. At the time, Boron thought her romantic feelings simply ran out, but actually, it was her growing feelings for Sodium that effectively ended their romantic relationship.



  * **Zirconium** : The last of Boron's girlfriends before Boron got seriously involved with Sodium, and in hindsight, it's now clear that Boron was grasping at straws. In a bid to prove to herself that a 'kid' like Sodium won't do (as if that was the actual problem), Boron went to the other extreme and dated Zirconium, a doctor and surgeon who was one of her teachers in college, and more to the point, was twice her age. Their relationship was surely passionate, but it was shaky from the start, and ended quite poorly, especially for Zirconium who was very lonely. Time passed since then, allowing Boron and Zirconium to have a normal relationship again, but if they could rewind time, none of them would've gone through that again.



  * **Yttrium** : Yttrium is one of Boron's oldest friends, second only to Potassium. They were in the same class during Boron's exchange year, and then again in high school. Boron and Yttrium are very close, especially since the end of high school, as Potassium went to the countryside to become a farmer. Unlike Potassium with whom Boron had a serious friendship with a strong emotional side, Yttrium and Boron's relationship was more about having fun, fooling around, and getting into trouble. Yttrium was also the one who hooked up her neighbour Hafnium with Boron, simply because she "shipped that".



  * **Erbium** : Erbium is Yttrium's younger sister, with whom Boron had a good friendship. Boron was basically a 'cool big sis' for Erbium who liked to tease her actual big sister about how Boron would've made a better big sister than her. Erbium was a precious little sister figure for Boron who at the time was still an expatriate, and Yttrium's whole family was like a foster home for Boron, even if she didn't have as much contact with Yttrium's other little sisters Terbium and Ytterbium.



  * **Cerium, Lanthanum** : Cerium and Lanthanum were Boron's classmates during high school. They liked to call themselves the 'mad science trio' and they were always making unlikely scientific experiments. It was with those girls that Boron developed her interest in science and engineering, something that would eventually lead to her place in Silicon's company. Boron, Cerium and Lanthanum still see themselves nowadays, mostly for professional matters but always in a friendly atmosphere.



  * **Calcium** : Calcium was a young teacher at Boron's college, and was Zirconium's apprentice in both teaching and medical fields. Calcium and Boron hit it off right away, and they became very close friends. Calcium is, nowadays, one of the people she sees the most. Calcium has always been more of a friend than a teacher for Boron, as opposed to Strontium who really assumed her role as Boron's mentor. That's why Calcium and Boron's relationship didn't change much when Boron decided to leave college in order to fully dedicate herself as Silicon's employee. 



  * **Strontium, Barium** : Strontium and Barium are two people that were very important during Boron's college life. Strontium was an ageing teacher and Barium a fellow student, and the three women developed a close relationship built around Boron and Barium's studies. Strontium supported the two young women extensively, and it was in no small part thanks to her that Boron got her job at Silicon's company.



  * **Scandium** : Boron got to know Scandium when she got involved with Aluminium, not unlike how she got to know Magnesium. The big difference, of course, is that Boron pursued a romantic relationship with Magnesium while that was never on the table with Scandium. Part of that was because of Scandium's giant crush on Aluminium, but it was mostly because the two women got along very well, and that the close friendship they developed didn't need any romantic 'upgrade'. Nowadays Scandium and Boron are the main communication bridge between Silicon and Aluminium's business. Even if Aluminium and Silicon are not shy about involving themselves directly, they often don't have the time to do so, plus Scandium and Boron have both the complete trust of their respective bosses.



  * **Samarium, Cobalt** : Samarium is a family friend of Yttrium's household (which includes Erbium, Terbium and Ytterbium), and Boron met her shortly after arriving in the city. She also met Samarium's inseparable friend Cobalt and has always been in wonder of Cobalt's crafts, quickly becoming a regular customer. Boron gets along very well with Samarium and Cobalt, but their completely different fields of activity mean that she doesn't see them as much as she wants to, but she definitely makes an effort to occasionally hang out with them.



  * **Tantalum, Chromium, Tungsten** : Tantalum, Chromium and Tungsten are acquaintances that Boron met through other persons. She met Tantalum through Zirconium, Chromium through Cobalt and Tungsten through Titanium. Boron being Boron, she immediately wanted to be friends with them as well, but she was already running out of hours in a day to see all the people she wanted to. She sees them occasionally, and they get along very well, but Boron doesn't know them much beyond that.



  * **Silicon** : While still in college, Boron sought professional experience, and her talent in engineering quickly caught the eye of the computing magnate Silicon. Boron worked for Silicon while studying, and just recently went to work for her full-time, quickly becoming an important employee. As expected once Boron is involved; their relationship that was, at first, only professional also became a friendly one. Silicon and Boron share a similar outlook on life and both live like there's no tomorrow. 



  * **Germanium** : Germanium is Silicon's right hand and Boron inevitably ran into her as soon as she began to work with Silicon. Their relationship had a rocky start; while Boron was her usual friendly self she was met with a lot of defiance on Germanium's part, something that puzzled her for some time. Eventually, she realised that Silicon and Germanium had an affair and that Germanium was jealous of the 'new girl that caught the eye of Silicon' and was afraid to lose Silicon to Boron. After some explaining and Boron's reassurance that she didn't have any views on Silicon, Germanium soften up a lot and their relationship got much more friendly.



  * **Iron** : Iron is Boron's professional partner in the context of the joint project between Silicate and Ferric. Iron became a very good business partner for Boron but, to Boron's disappointment, it didn't translate to a more personal friendship, as Iron is a hardcore workaholic that doesn't have time for Boron outside of work. Boron still highly respects Iron and somewhat pities her, wishing that Iron would work to live, rather than live to work, but she quickly realised that she wouldn't be the one to change Iron.



  * **Nickel** : As Iron only has twenty-four hours in a day, Boron often saw Iron's underling Nickel that acted on behalf of Iron. Boron and Nickel have a very friendly relationship, despite almost never seeing each other outside of work. When they do, it always ends in a very relaxed and easy-going dinner where the two women chat lightly of this and that. 





	24. Silicon

# Silicon

Age: 39  
Height: 179 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Blue tinged black  
Hair: Vibrant white, shoulder-length  
Skin: White

Occupation: CEO of Silicate  
Hobbies: Electronics, trekking  
Clothing style: Formal but still relaxed

Relationship: Germanium   
Family: Carbon (sister), Steel (niece), Iron (sister-in-law),   
Close friends: Zinc, Boron, Copper, Europium

Silicon is an industrial magnate, who made a fortune with her business of semiconductors and computer parts. Silicon's business eventually branched to producing construction materials and plastics, making it a very central company that has ties with the likes of Alkali, Lead, Iron, Aluminium and even her own sister Carbon's company. Silicon herself is quite an extroverted and easy-going person and always shines in social situations. Silicon is also known for her willingness to take initiative; she's assertive, sometimes domineering and makes things happen instead of waiting for them to. She revels in living in the moment and making the most of what she's being offered, which is why despite being a very hard-working woman and not doing much outside of work related things, she still has quite a lot of friends. In fact, all of her relationships outside of her sister and her niece started as professional ones. Be it Lead, Europium, Uranium...even her girlfriend Germanium started out as her business partner before things got much further. Silicon really enjoys her life and what she gets to do for her work, or for the people she cares about.

### Relationships

  * **Carbon** : Carbon is Silicon's little sister, and the two of them had a peculiar history. When Silicon hit puberty, she started to harbour feelings for Carbon and spent a few years trying to convince herself that it wouldn't be right. Eventually, when Carbon hit puberty herself, Silicon gave in to temptation and made the move on her little sister. Their secret relationship lasted a few months until they were found out and Silicon was sent away to finish her studies. Feeling guilty, Silicon dedicated herself to her work and didn't dare to contact Carbon until Carbon had become an adult. Sometime after Carbon had hit eighteen, Silicon went to see her full of apprehension, but thankfully Carbon felt no resentment towards Silicon and actually missed her big sister dearly, Silicon also met Carbon's young daughter Steel. Carbon got Steel from her teenage flame Iron when Silicon was away, but the pressure of having a child so young was too much for Iron who abandoned Carbon and Steel. Since Silicon's return, Silicon and Carbon have very good relations, Silicon pushing Carbon to forget Iron and move on, which is not going brilliantly.



  * **Steel** : The circle of Carbon's lovers and Steel's step-mothers is colloquially known as CLASS-M, and even though some people consider Silicon as being part of it, Silicon herself never did. Silicon views her role in Steel's life as her natural role as her aunt and considers her momentarily romantic relationship with her sister as belonging in the past. Silicon always welcomed Carbon's various lovers and encouraged them to have a significant maternal role for Steel, so the young girl would have more people in her life just her mother and her aunt. Silicon really treasures her niece, and is one of the persons that Steel sees the most, just behind Carbon.



  * **Germanium** : Germanium started as Silicon's associate, back when their business consisted of assembling computer parts in a shed. As their business grew, Germanium became Silicon's right hand, assisting her in her work, and eventually took the head of the computing division when Silicon started expanding her business to construction materials. As time passed, Silicon and Germanium became really close and their emotional connection got very strong, leading to both of them harbouring romantic feelings for each other. Silicon realized this development quite quickly, but Germanium was actually pretty dense about matters of love, so Silicon decided to actively pursue Germanium. Germanium was quick to give into Silicon's advances and Silicon, thanks to her assertiveness, became 'the top' of their relationship, as Germanium is much more demure. Silicon knows how to push all of Germanium's buttons, but despite her apparent carefree attitude, deep down she's completely serious about Germanium and would never lose her without a fight.



  * **Boron** : Brought to Silicon's attention by Strontium, Boron is a young but gifted college student who got started by working part time for Silicon. Recently, Boron left her studies to work full time for Silicon, and Silicon has nothing but praise for her. Boron lives for social interactions and thanks to her, Silicon's company is steadily developing new partnerships with other business owners. The first major one brokered by Boron was a joint project with Neodymium and Iron, an association that yielded particularly interesting results and cemented Boron's place in Silicon's company. Boron also knows Aluminium's company well and recently proposed to Silicon plans for another joint project with Ruthenium and Osmium, which Silicon is currently examining. Besides Boron's professional results, Silicon really appreciates the young woman as a friend, and the two of them share a very positive and open mindset.



  * **Copper** : Another remarkable college student, who did some short internship in Silicon's company. Silicon currently has her eyes set on Copper and hopes she could have her on her team once the young woman is done with college. Silicon is starting to think about her succession; she once considered Boron, but Boron has other plans, so now she thinks about moulding Copper to make her the future company heir. Silicon believes Copper would make a perfect head for the computing department, a crucial activity that is constantly evolving and thus always needs some fresh blood.



  * **Europium** : Europium is a genius programmer who needed some cutting edge technology to realize her AI project. Silicon developed for her the revolutionary positronic architecture, along with the P programming language, which eventually resulted in the 'birth' of Promethium. Promethium is a highly advanced and, as it turned out, a very philosophical AI that was subsequently upgraded regularly by both Europium (software) and Silicon (hardware). From the start of their collaboration, Europium and Silicon, Europium and Silicon have maintained a very good friendship, even if they rarely see each other outside of work as they are both quite busy.



  * **Promethium** : Promethium is widely regarded as Europium's creation. While it's true that Europium wrote the entirety of Promethium's code, it was thanks to Silicon that she was able to do so. As a result, Promethium considers Silicon as her other creator, but on a different level than Europium; she actually describes Silicon as her personal god, which is not without making Silicon incredibly proud and cocky. Despite that Promethium and Silicon have a very easy-going relationship, as Silicon is not really one for formalities, and Promethium is happy to have someone extroverted like her in her circle.



  * **Uranium** : Silicon and Uranium had some purely professional contact in the past, as Uranium's machinery used Silicon's technology extensively. They started a proper professional relationship when Uranium's gynoid program merged with Europium's AI development. Silicon is now part of Uranium's team, and the two women get along really well: they are almost the same age, they are both gifted engineers and they have both a very open personality.



  * **Lead** : Lead and Silicon inevitably came together given their respective businesses. Lead represents chemistry and metallurgy (through Molybdenum) while Silicon represents semiconductors and construction materials, so the two of them became the business equivalents of childhood friends; their companies having had many ties with each other over the years, and completed large amounts of joint research. Over time, Lead and Silicon became good friends as well, they even consider themselves old friends and act very casually around each other.



  * **Tungsten, Molybdenum, Chromium** : Silicon has always hoped that a woman would manage to fully replace Iron in Carbon's heart, and among the lovers Carbon had over the years, Tungsten, Molybdenum and Chromium were the most likely candidates to do so. Silicon has always been very sympathetic to them, and supporting what they had with Carbon, but ultimately none of them lived up to Silicon's expectations. Tungsten broke off with Carbon upon returning to duty and Molybdenum put her whole social life on hold when her daughter Technetium suffered a massive accident. Since then, Molybdenum started a relationship with Uranium, leaving only Chromium, and while Chromium is still deeply involved in Carbon's bed, her budding relationship with Nickel suggest that these days will eventually come to an end. Silicon really worries of what will become of Carbon when that'll be the case as there will just be Manganese left, and Manganese is secretly hoping for Iron's return.



  * **Iron** : For Silicon, Iron is a mystery. Iron is a mystery because Silicon has never met Iron in person, but this fact alone is beginning to be the biggest mystery. Silicon and Iron are both industrial magnates, and their companies have many ties and joint projects, so one would think that Silicon and Iron had seen each other at least once, but that's actually not the case since Silicon and Iron are both very busy women. Despite that, Silicon knows Iron's reputation very well, and more to point, she fully knows that Iron abandoned her sister Carbon and her niece Steel, so it may be a good thing that they didn't get to meet, after all.





	25. Zirconium

# Zirconium

Age: 42  
Height: 164 cm  
Build: Slightly pudgy  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Dark brown in a high bun with free strands on the front  
Skin: Light brown

Occupation: Doctor, surgeon and teacher  
Hobbies: Astronomy  
Clothing style: Elegant but loose-fitting

Relationship: Niobium  
Family: Tantalum (sister-in-law),  
Close friends: Calcium

Zirconium is a talented doctor, surgeon, and is well regarded in medical circles. Notably, she was able to stabilize the condition of a chronically sick girl named Radium, who at the time was terminally ill. Over the years, Zirconium trained a few successful medical students, like Calcium and most notably Tantalum. Tantalum always brags that the reason she's so good is because she was taught by Zirconium, which makes Zirconium both happy and embarrassed. Despite these professional successes, Zirconium's personal life is much more dry; Zirconium basically spends her whole life looking after other people and got so involved in their well-being that she forgot about her own. As she passed the mid-thirties mark, this realization hit her like a train; she's easy going, if sometimes abrasive, but the only people she ever sees are her colleagues, her patients, and her students. To make things worse, Zirconium has the habit of hiding her negative emotions, and especially her loneliness, so most of her friends don't realize what she's going through. It only got worse after the failure of her relationship with Boron, which left her quite miserable. Zirconium is strong though, so she can still manage to will her way through harsh moments, but this episode didn't help her anxiety.

### Relationships

  * **Niobium** : Niobium is Tantalum's little sister, and upon meeting her, Zirconium immediately noticed her major sister complex regarding Tantalum. Niobium wanted to be like her big sister and even marry her, so she asked Zirconium to mentor her so she could become a doctor like Tantalum. Unfortunately, one can't be successful in medicine without actual interest, and even if Niobium did achieve interesting results, she ultimately abandoned medicine and became an engineer. Zirconium thought that it was a good thing and contributed to greatly reduce Niobium's fixation on her sister. The final blow would come from Tungsten hooking up with Tantalum, forcing Niobium to consider that there was more to life than her sister. In a twist of fate, it turned out that what Niobium set about to pursue after growing up from her siscon obsession was Zirconium. Zirconium just recently realized that and doesn't really knows how to handle Niobium's blunt and laconic advances. All these years Zirconium took Niobium for granted, she was very fond of her as a friend, and to see Niobium now actively pursuing her turned Zirconium into a ball of conflicting emotions.



  * **Tantalum** : Tantalum is a famous doctor who started as an intern under Zirconium's tutelage. Tantalum was an important pupil for Zirconium; teaching Tantalum made her realize that she really enjoyed passing on her knowledge, and it led to Zirconium teaching at the university. At the end of Tantalum's internship, Zirconium made the very symbolic decision to entrust Radium, the girl Zirconium was looking after since her birth, to Tantalum. It was a difficult decision for Zirconium who was deeply attached to Radium, but it needed to be done, and Tantalum was very aware of its significance. Zirconium and Tantalum are now colleagues, since Tantalum stayed in the same hospital as Zirconium, and have maintained a very easy-going friendship.



  * **Calcium** : Calcium was Zirconium's second significant intern. Unlike Tantalum who mostly followed Zirconium's path, Calcium specialized herself in orthopedics and nutrition. On the other hand, Calcium followed Zirconium's example when it came to teaching, unlike Tantalum, and since Calcium left the hospital to become an independent doctor, she mainly sees Zirconium at the university. Calcium kept close contact with Zirconium and the two of them stayed very good friends. Over time, Calcium even became an important moral support for Zirconium when her former mentor started to have something of an existential crisis and was with Zirconium during her difficult break-up with Boron.



  * **Hafnium** : Hafnium is a very dilligent and involved student who volunteered to be a teacher's aid fairly soon after beginning college. That's how Zirconium met Hafnium; since she's mainly a doctor who only teaches occasionally, Hafnium set about sorting all the campus related stuff for her so she only has to concentrate on her lectures. Zirconium quickly learned to appreciate the precious help Hafnium provides but also built a good friendship with her as their personalities are very similar to each other. As it happened, their similarities even go as far as each of them having dated Boron, although that experience went much better for Hafnium than Zirconium.



  * **Boron** : Boron was a college student of Zirconium, and one of Zirconium's only romantic relationships. Sadly it didn't go well; Boron and Zirconium only found themselves while running away, Boron from her feelings for Sodium, and Zirconium from her crushing loneliness. Relationships out of desperation are bound to go badly, and this one was no exception; they broke up after several months, but realistically it was doomed from the beginning. The break-up took a toll on Zirconium, but she doesn't resent Boron, as she considers it her own mistake. Boron and Zirconium still see each other, mainly through Calcium, and their relationship is a friendly one, but their past relationship is never brought up, especially by Calcium who knows it's a sensitive topic.



  * **Radium** : When Zirconium started her internship, she quickly ran into Radium, a newborn with a very weak condition and in real danger but Zirconium managed to stabilize her condition. Zirconium would then become Radium's doctor as the girl grew up until she let Tantalum take over. Radium is someone very precious for Zirconium; like a daughter or a little sister, and despite not seeing each other much since Radium left the hospital, they still maintain contact and occasionally hang out.





	26. Polonium

# Polonium

Age: 41  
Height: 187 cm  
Build: Well-endowed  
Eyes: Off-white  
Hair: Feathered chest high, greying light blonde  
Skin: Pale

Occupation: Energy department supervisor  
Hobbies: Writing  
Clothing style: Serious and formal

Relationship: Thallium  
Family: Radon (sister), Thallium (niece)  
Close friends: Uranium

Nearly everybody knows about Polonium, after all, she's the brilliant supervisor of the city's energy department. Polonium is responsible for every bit of juice that makes its way to the people's homes and she's well-respected for that. Beyond the public facade, however, very few actually know her. Granted Polonium has had many bed partners, but none of them went beyond that. The truth is that Polonium works almost entirely to support her little sister Radon who was born with a very weak constitution and spent half of her life in hospitals. Each time Radon got inches from passing away, Polonium's attachment for her sister went up a notch, and for two decades this was a possibility that constantly kept Polonium awake at night. Recent medical advancements made it possible for Radon to live outside the hospital, but she's still weak and lives in the countryside, away from the stress and agitation of the big city. With her sister now in better condition, Polonium lives more relaxed, but because she always put her sister as her absolute number one priority, she went into her forties with a romantic history chock full of short-lived romances that went nowhere. Ironically, it was when she had accepted her fate as a spinster that her world got turned upside-down by the arrival of her teenage niece Thallium, full of youthful energy, and intense feelings for her.

### Relationships

  * **Radon** : Polonium got deeply attached to her little sister Radon since the beginning. Unfortunately, Radon's extremely poor condition meant that Polonium lived with the constant possibility of losing her and was constantly on edge, and this only reinforced Polonium's will to support Radon and she dedicated her life for that. Polonium's success has only been fueled by her steeled resolve to help her sister get out of her misery. Fortunately, Polonium's hard work paid off and Radon could finally live a relatively active life. Nowadays Radon lives in the countryside and Polonium still supports her and comes to visit her very often.



  * **Thallium** : Radon's daughter has as much importance for Polonium as Radon herself. Thallium was still very young when Radon moved to the countryside and only saw Polonium every now and then which didn't prevent her from showing her aunt neverending amounts of affection. Countryside life never thrilled Thallium and the final nail in the coffin came when Potassium barged into Thallium's life as a living example that everything was possible with enough motivation and some really strong resolve. Thallium decided to follow Potassium's example, despite still being in middle school, and moved to the city, where her aunt put her up. The strong mutual attachment between the aunt and the niece that was lingering was decupled by living under the same roof and after some awkward tiptoeing, the two of them started a secret relationship.



  * **Uranium** : Uranium and Polonium go way back; Uranium was a hospital mate of Radon, and suffered the same type of ailment but much less severe. While Uranium and Polonium became friends quickly, that friendship didn't extend to Uranium's childhood friend Protactinium. During their teens, their relationship crossed the romantic and physical line, making Uranium the only meaningful relationship Polonium had beside her niece Thallium. Their romance came to an end when Uranium entered high school and met Thorium; Uranium got busy with robotics and Polonium was, as always, constantly watching over Radon. Uranium and Polonium stayed friends, however, and Polonium periodically needed Uranium's assistance for her work.



  * **Lithium** : Polonium herself isn't sure why it started, even though she's the one who started it. She knew _how_ it started; she asked Lithium if she fancied having a drink with her after a city council meeting, but she still doesn't know _why_ she went and asked Lithium, of all people. Regardless of the reason, Lithium surprisingly went along with her and they became drinking partners ever since. Drinking with Lithium is an important moment for Polonium; Polonium really needs the company of someone like Lithium every now and then; someone her age and who would understand all the subtleties of life that Thallium is too young and inexperienced to get.



  * **Praseodymium, Ruthenium, Rhodium** : Being head of the energy department means that Polonium meets the mayor on a regular basis. Their relationship started very professional, and mainly remains that way although the two women have a lot of respect for each other very much. Alongside Preaseodymium, Polonium also works with her rather mysterious assistants, Ruthenium and Rhodium, which goes smoothly enough, and even though she still has no idea how to tell them apart, she's sharp enough to see that their relationship is far from being only sisters.





	27. Neon

# Neon

  
  


Age: 28  
Height: 151 cm  
Build: Petite  
Eyes: Burn yellow  
Hair: Vibrant red, in a short bob cut  
Skin:Reddish white

Occupation: DJ  
Hobbies: Composing experimental and troll music  
Clothing style: Casual cyberpunk, and sunglasses

Relationship: Helium   
Close friends: Krypton

Neon is an icon of the night life; from rave girl to well-known DJ, even credited for inventing her own music genre, Neon's life is a resounding success story. Nowadays Neon is known for being the DJ in the biggest club in town, but Neon has been poking around with music for a while and was already known among underground music circles. Neon had no idea at the time she would end up DJing for a club, but after meeting Krypton during a rave, her life changed and she got asked to DJ for Krypton's then mid-market Lone digger club. Her unique style caused a big rise in both her and the club's recognition, and her outspoken personality gave her quite the fan following, pushing her to constantly reinvent herself. While she often takes parts in various musical projects, records and published albums, and even posts experimental and joke tunes online, Neon always stays close to the nightlife scene. She considers that performing live, in front of an audience, is what music is all about and never gets tired of that thrill. A bit like her musical career, Neon's romantic life took some time to take off; she has had many girlfriends, but despite her efforts, none of them ended up meaning much. Things finally changed for the better when she met Helium; not only did she get it bad for the tall and awkward girly girl, but it made her realize some things about herself and since then, she's been living her relationship to the fullest.

### Relationships

  * **Helium** : Helium is Neon's beloved girlfriend. Neon and Helium met during their college days, when Neon went to play music at the bar Helium used to go. At the time, Helium was very shy and had a complex about her tall figure and high-pitched voice that only earned her bullying during childhood. For Neon, however, these traits were part of why she fell for Helium and she has always been upfront about her feelings for Helium and kept showing Helium her affection. It took some time for Helium to overcome her inferiority complex, but they ended up going out, and they've now been going steady for years. Neon's relationship with Helium also made her realize that she was asexual, much like Helium, and that having sex turned out to be one of the things she has been doing wrong before. Neon and Helium are living together and while their relationship is now in now stable, for the most part, Neon never misses an occasion to shower an easily flustered Helium with affection.



  * **Krypton** : Neon met Krypton back during her rave girl days, and the two girls hit it off right away. At the time, Krypton was trying to give her club some sort of special signature, and Neon was looking for a more stable job as she started going out with Helium, and their meeting gave both of them everything they were looking for. Krypton is much more of a friend than a boss for Neon, and the two women share a strong love for music, dancing and night life. Krypton is even the only person Neon hangs out with outside of Helium; they mainly go to shows or visit other clubs, keeping Neon's inspiration fertile.





	28. Krypton

# Krypton

Age: 34  
Height: 174  
Build:Slender  
Eyes: Blue-grey  
Hair: Curly silvery light blue, neck-lengh and running freely in the front, tied in a low waist-lengh ponytail at the back  
Skin: White

Occupation: Club owner, patron  
Hobbies: Art in general; going to see movies, plays, exhibitions, etc...  
Clothing style: Dashing and elegant shirts, trousers and ankle boots

Relationship: Xenon, Fluorine   
Close friends: Neon, Helium, Bismuth

Krypton's thing is giving people opportunities. She never saw herself as great at anything, just average, but her love of arts and fascination for how people can express themselves led her to use her extensive family wealth to become a benevolent patron. Krypton owns a lot of entertainment venues in the city: nightclubs, movie theaters, playhouses, restaurants, bars, concert halls, showrooms...in all of these places she lets artists express themselves freely and encourages a thriving cultural community. Her crown jewel, of course, is the Lone digger night club, which is the only place she actually runs in person, and where DJ Neon rose to success. While the Lone digger club became the definitive place to be at night, Krypton's other venues are also well regarded and known for the talents they reveal. Despite her public recognition, Krypton is quite reserved and discreet; she'd rather doing things in the background, supporting and contemplating art instead of actually making it. Those traits gained her the intense affection of two women: Xenon, a photographer, and Fluorine, an extroverted dentist and frequent Lone digger goer. Krypton and Xenon had actually known each other for some time and harboured feelings for each other but were very awkward about it, until Fluorine barged into their lives, sweeping both of them off their feet, and starting a three-way relationship.

### Relationships

  * **Xenon** : Krypton and Xenon are both captivated by art, and art is what brought them together during their teen years. Feelings stronger than shared interests eventually started to grow but they've never acted on it, especially when Krypton started sponsoring Xenon's exhibitions. One day, though, Fluorine showed up seemingly out of nowhere and started hanging out with both of them, her extroverted nature encouraging them to resolve their sexual tension. Just like Krypton, Xenon got rapidly won over by Fluorine as well and the three of them ended up starting a three-way relationship. When Krypton and Xenon are alone together, they're much more reserved and chaste than with Fluorine, but while their displays of affections are much more discreet, they're very intense and meaningful.



  * **Fluorine** : Fluorine is a talented dentist who takes her job very seriously. Outside of her dental practice, though, she's a very extroverted party girl who likes to flirt with every pretty girl in the vicinity. Meeting Krypton, however, gave her much deeper feelings and she wasted no time in pursuing her newfound flame, who wasn't indifferent to Fluorine's charms herself. Things seemingly got complicated when she quickly discovered that Krypton and her friend Xenon were attracted to each other but just kept tip-toeing about for years. This only thrilled Fluorine some more, who encouraged Krypton and Xenon together, aiming to form an open relationship between the three of them. In a surprise twist, with Fluorine also quite weak for Xenon and Xenon being anything but indifferent to Fluorine, it turned into a very much tighter-knit three-way relationship than originally expected. Krypton loves Fluorine as much as she loves Xenon, and becomes more daring and wild around her.



  * **Neon** : Neon started as Krypton's protegee; she was a girl struggling to live from her art, despite being incredibly talented. Captivated by Neon, Krypton brought her to her main club, the Lone digger, which needed a bit more flare. Neon surpassed all of Krypton's expectations and turned the Lone digger into the city's main nightlife venue, and their friendship only grew closer with time. Krypton admires Neon equally as an artist and as a person and likes taking her, who is mainly focused on either her music or her girlfriend, out to various cultural events.



  * **Helium** : Neon's devotion to Helium means that Krypton inevitably met Helium, a voice actress known for her high-pitched voice. For Krypton, Helium started just as "Neon's girlfriend", but the two women gradually became good friends and occasional professional partners. While Helium does a good job of being her own agent, Krypton is always there to help her should she need support.



  * **Gold** : Like Krypton, Gold loves art and sponsors it. Gold even went the extra mile and dabbled in it. While at first glance Krypton and Gold are not really comparable; Gold being more into elitist art while Krypton likes popular culture, they have, in fact, many overlapping interests, especially when it comes to movies, plays and exhibitions. Krypton and Gold are very good professional acquaintances and sometimes they even organize joint events, but as they're both busy persons, they don't really see themselves personally. 





	29. Vanadium

# Vanadium

  
  


Age: 26  
Height: 164 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Dark grey  
Hair: Cut short, naturally silvery but dyed yellow and light blu  
Skin: White

Occupation: Massage therapist  
Hobbies: Make-up  
Clothing style: Casual and relaxed

Relationship: Titanium   
Close friends: Aluminium, Steel

Vanadium is a very talented massage therapist; her name is very well-known and her skill is constantly lauded. Vanadium likes to take care of people, to make them rest and relax so they can keep going afterwards. Aside from skilfully using her hands and some other parts of her body, Vanadium also enjoys chatting up her customers and giving supporting advice. Her kind heart and playful nature is part of the reason so many people go to her for some well-deserved time-off, and leave completely satisfied. All of this led to rumours surrounding Vanadium and what may happen inside her salon; the praise directed at her keeps many wives and lovers awake at night. Vanadium herself isn't really helping; since she's a playful flirt, she actually enjoys being coy and mysterious about that; never dismissing the rumours, nor confirming them. All of that is, of no consequence to her; she just goes at her own pace, does her thing without worrying about what is said about her, and just enjoys being there for other people. She especially enjoys being around Titanium, her girlfriend, whom she adores and can never get enough of. Her displays of affection towards Titanium are over-the-top, often on purpose to fluster her girlfriend, but they're always sincere.

### Relationships

  * **Titanium** : Titanium found Vanadium shortly after the minor fallout she had with Carbon over an alcohol-fuelled one-night-stand. At that time, the usually strong and level-headed Titanium was momentarily feeling down and showed her vulnerable side to Vanadium, which left a strong impression on Vanadium. When they met again afterwards and Titanium had regained her composure, the personality gap completely won Vanadium over and she fell hard for Titanium. Vanadium then openly pursued Titanium, and after a few months of very heavy-handed flirting, Titanium gave in to Vanadium's honesty, kindness and positive attitude. Vanadium is always affectionate and all over Titanium when they're together, Vanadium also feels particularly teasing around Titanium and never gets tired of getting a rise out of her girlfriend.



  * **Steel** : Titanium being a big fan of Vanadium's massages (among other things) quickly brought Steel to her girlfriend's salon. Vanadium's very open and joyful personality immediately clicked with Steel's and they became friends very quickly. As Steel is also eager for advice, Vanadium became something of a big sister figure, and has a different dynamic with Steel compared to Steel's numerous step-mothers. Steel is now a regular at Vanadium's salon as she values Vanadium's massages as much as her life advice.



  * **Aluminium** : Aluminium's life is pretty much an entirely public thing, mainly thanks to Aluminium herself. There are, however, some aspects of her life before her fighter pilot days that Aluminium keeps private, and that's the case for her childhood friend Vanadium. In the eyes of the public, Aluminium is simply one of Vanadium's various high-class customers, but actually, Aluminium is quite close to Vanadium. With Aluminium being very busy with important business, Vanadium mainly sees her friend during her visits to the salon and likes to refuel Aluminium with her best relaxing massages, served with some light-hearted joyful chatting. 





	30. Zinc

# Zinc

  
  


Age: 33  
Height: 170 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Sea green  
Hair: Silvery with a verdigris luster, in a shoulder-length bob cut  
Skin: White

Occupation: Architect  
Hobbies: Model making  
Clothing style: Plain and practical

Relationship: Copper   
Close friends: Carbon, Iron, Silicon

Zinc is an accomplished architect, well known for her contributions to the city's architectural heritage. Zinc conducted various restoration and construction projects, becoming a trusted partner of the city council. She did have some setbacks like during the modernization of Lead's headquarters, a project that had many problems and greatly soured Zinc and Lead's affiliations. Fortunately, this was just a bump on Zinc's road to success; among other well-regarded projects, Zinc is the person behind the construction of the shining new Aluminium skyscraper. Zinc's personal life, however, didn't go so well; during their late teens, Zinc's best friend Iron got pregnant and birthed Steel, but couldn't bear the pressure and left her girlfriend Carbon with her daughter. Zinc siding with Iron, when all of their friends sided with Carbon, created a rift that left Zinc somewhat isolated. As Iron busied herself with work to cope, Zinc did the same while keeping it at a healthy level, but because of Iron's inability to be reasonable about work, Zinc has to constantly keep her in check, more often than not at her own expense. After almost twenty years of this, Zinc is starting to feel the wear, and began questioning herself a lot lately. While she'll never stop being there for Iron, she wants, more than ever, Iron and Carbon to be reunited, so that Carbon can take proper care of Iron. While Zinc waits (and keeps nagging Iron) for that to happen, things have started to brighten up in her life as she met the young and brilliant Copper, with whom she started a relationship of sorts. Zinc is still not sure where this is going to lead both of them - mainly because of the huge 13 year age gap - but Zinc believes she found what she was, unknowingly, looking for and wants things to work with Copper.

### Relationships

  * **Iron** : Zinc is Iron's closest, and by now, only friend. Zinc and Iron have been close since their childhood and Zinc has an extensive knowledge about how Iron works; she knows too much pressure is not the right way to handle her and that her default coping mechanism consists in retreating into something until completely burning herself out. Because of that, Zinc, choose to side with Iron when the latter ran away from Carbon and their infant daughter Steel, when all of their friends supported Carbon. Zinc found herself between the hammer and the anvil, trying to protect Iron from their friends' wrath as much as her own self-destructive personality. Despite the emotional toll it took on her, Zinc keeps on helping Iron, out of the deep attachment for her friend.



  * **Carbon** : Zinc has always been a very good friend of Carbon, and was a strong supporter of her relationship with Iron. But when Iron left, Zinc was a difficult position; she really liked both Carbon and Iron, and while she was very supportive of Carbon, she saw that Carbon already had a lot of support, so she went to support an isolated Iron. Making this decision was very difficult for Zinc, and the resulting relationship with Carbon got awkward as Carbon saw Zinc trying to act in Iron's stead. Despite that, their former closeness never really left and it even led to some sexual tension between them, although they both choose to ignore it.



  * **Steel** : As Zinc deeply cares for both Carbon and Iron, she particularly cares for their daughter Steel. Because of Zinc's closeness to Iron, her relationship with Steel is much more emotionally loaded compared to Steel's other caretakers. Zinc's affection for Steel occasionally led to awkward situations where she unwittingly came across as acting as Iron's replacement.



  * **Copper** : Often hearing about her through Silicon, Zinc finally met Copper during a fateful reception at Gold's estate. Zinc was immediately taken by Copper's cuteness and her feelings only grew when Copper supported her and cheered her up when she was feeling down, once again, about the matter of Iron. Meeting Copper also made Zinc bolder; she behaved much more on instinct and gut feeling rather than with level-headed reasoning. This manifested when Zinc felt that Copper was interested as well and she decided to pursue her despite every potential downside, like for example the fact that she's closer in age to Copper's mothers than Copper herself.



  * **Silicon** : Electronics and industry magnate, Silicon is a very important provider of construction material, and Zinc quickly developed very tight business ties with her. Silicon also happens to be Carbon's big sister so Iron's situation inevitably coloured their personal interactions, but despite thoroughly hating Iron for what she did to Carbon, Silicon really came to like Zinc. She even understands Zinc's position and genuinely respects it, despite disagreeing with it. Zinc also really appreciates Silicon, despite Silicon's habit of absently bad-mouthing Iron and trying to push Carbon away from Iron's memory.



  * **Manganese** : Manganese and Zinc were originally very good friends, but their friendship was one of the many collateral effects of Iron's abandonment of Carbon. While even the people who sided with Carbon kept some reserve, Manganese was properly furious at Iron's behaviour and was just as furious at Zinc for defending Iron. Fortunately, Zinc and Manganese didn't break all ties and still see each other, because despite all that they had a history of being friends and they still try to preserve its remains. However, the matter of Iron remains a very contentious issue that makes all of their meet-ups end with a heated argument.



  * **Nickel** : Because of her relationship with Iron, Zinc knows a lot of people from the Ferric corporation. The one she knows best is Nickel; one of Iron's most trusted employees, and whom she asked to keep an eye on Iron and inform her. Nickel, who values Iron, accepted and willingly helps Zinc watch over Iron. With time, the two women became friends and it was through Zinc that Nickel got to know Carbon and eventually, Chromium. While Zinc doesn't think much of Nickel's friends-with-benefits relationship with Carbon, she'd be lying if she said she wasn't glad to see Nickel veering towards Chromium, as she still firmly clings to the hope that Carbon and Iron will one day be reunited.



  * **Lead** : Early in her career, Zinc was asked by Lead to supervise the modernization of her company's headquarters. While things started off well, changes asked by Lead mid-project, disagreements and delays eventually put some heavy pressure on the still green Zinc. While Zinc managed to finish the project, the fallout understandably strained their relationship and Zinc retained some very sour memories of Lead. They haven't seen each other - let alone speak to each other - since then, and they have no reason to try and work things out.



  * **Aluminium** : Zinc mainly has business relations with Aluminium; after the completion of the Ferric tower, Aluminium went to see her to build her own tower. Despite the huge ambitions Aluminium carried, Zinc has been able to live up to them, and while the Aluminium skyscraper is still not finished, the success of their partnership made the two women already discuss future associations. These are still at an early stage, but Zinc is toying with the idea of involving Copper as well.





	31. Bismuth

# Bismuth

  
  


Age: 35  
Height: 158 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Grey  
Hair: Naturally silvery dyed various colours, arranged in drills  
Skin: White

Occupation: Make-up and fashion  
Hobbies: Chemistry  
Clothing style: Elegant yet daring

Relationship: Antimony   
Family: Lead (sister), Tin (sister-in-law), Pewter, Terne (nieces)   
Close friends: Krypton

Bismuth might just be the most fashionable person in town, which is how it should be since she made fashion and beauty her bread and butter. Nowadays, Bismuth is mainly a fashion stylist and has important shares in the make-up industry, but in the past, she also tried her hand at being a beautician and even was a model for some time. While she revels in what she's doing now, it's actually quite an unexpected development for those who knew her when she was younger. Indeed, Bismuth started out as a pharmacologist, mostly out of the love of chemistry she got from her big sister, Lead. Rather quickly, her passion for fashion steered her interest in chemistry towards make-up, starting a long-lasting love affair with the fashion world. Today she's a central part of this world; her proactivity, enthusiasm and personality as colourful as her style gave her a huge recognition and made her name very prestigious. There is also a second love affair Bismuth is involved in, one that's even closer to her heart: her long-time girlfriend Antimony. Bismuth's relationship with Antimony has been going strong for more than twenty years now and shows no sign of weakening.

### Relationships

  * **Lead** : Bismuth's beloved big sister and the person responsible for Bismuth's love of chemistry. Lead and Bismuth have a close sisterly relationship and the highlights of Bismuth's childhood were the many things Lead shared with her. Lead's attention to Bismuth is the source of Bismuth's great admiration for Lead and her desire to follow her sister's path, even if Bismuth eventually followed her own goals, it all began with Lead. The ride hasn't been always smooth, though; as with all siblings, there was plenty of teasing and bickering. That was especially true on Bismuth's side; she was quite a handful back then, even if she mellowed down with time, thanks to Lead firmly keeping her in check. Even if she likes to play the misunderstood girl act, Bismuth is actually very thankful for all Lead did for her. 



  * **Antimony** : Bismuth and Antimony go back a long, long way; and they've been a couple for almost as long as they've known each other. They were a couple before Lead even considered going out with Tin. Back when she was in middle school, Bismuth met Lead's new high school friends; Tin, but also Tin's childhood friend, Antimony. Bismuth hit it off right away with both Tin and Antimony, but her relationship with Antimony quickly became more teasing and daring until Antimony made a move on a willing Bismuth during a sleepover. This was the start of their love story and, while they've kept the part of their relationship before Bismuth's majority quiet, they're very open about it and society sees them as inseparable.



  * **Tin** : When Tin met Lead back in high school, she also met Lead's adorable little sister. Their mutual interest in art, fashion and beauty immediately started a very good friendship between them, especially when Bismuth helped a badly love-struck Tin win Lead over. Bismuth sees Tin as a very important confidante and she sometimes goes to her when she doesn't feel like talking with her very protective big sister. As such, Tin is the only person Bismuth told, a few years later, the whole story about her and Antimony. Tin and Bismuth stayed very close throughout the years, as much because of their affinity with each other, Tin's wedding with Lead, and the numerous connexions their respective business have with each other. 



  * **Krypton** : Anyone involved with art in the city has to know about Krypton, if only by name. Bismuth does know Krypton, very well in fact; because of their similar age, they've known each other since the beginning of their respective careers. Since Bismuth is not an artist per se but has an activity heavily linked with the world of art, Bismuth and Krypton's relationship is not really a patron/artist one; it's more complementary with Bismuth actively assisting Krypton in her exhibitions.



  * **Vanadium** : Bismuth is one the very first of Vanadium's customers, and she played a significant role in the reputation of Vanadium's salon when it was only beginning. Bismuth and Vanadium also immediately became very good friends; their outgoing personality making them get along very well. Bismuth was the one who introduced Vanadium to the world of make-up, something Vanadium has always been interested in but didn't really know how to enter. Bismuth visits Vanadium's salon very often and has talked all the people she knows into going there too. The first of these people was Antimony, as she has complete faith in Vanadium and knows full well the rumours surrounding her are completely false.





	32. Oxygen

# Oxygen

Age: 31  
Height: 175 cm  
Build: Slim  
Eyes: Blue  
Hair: Auburn, close cropped  
Skin: White with a working tan

Occupation: Travelling about doing small jobs  
Hobbies: Meeting and helping people  
Clothing style: Hippie

Relationship: Hydrogen  
Family: Nitrogen (sister), Potassium (sister-in-law)

Free as a bird, Oxygen doesn't like to stay in one place for too long. At the wheel of her old campervan, she likes to travel about, going where her instinct leads her, meeting and helping people on the way. Oxygen sustains herself by doing small jobs on the spot, a habit that eventually made her very skilled at all sorts of manual labor. The range of skills Oxygen picked up over the years is extensive, which is why she's continually able to find jobs so easily; her reputation now precedes her and people are always delighted when she shows up randomly, asking if she can lend a hand. If Oxygen embraced this unusual lifestyle, it's mainly thanks to her baffling personality; her undying enthusiasm, optimism, and kindness serve a very strong sense of justice and some very, _very_ , heavy-handed clinginess. Oxygen is always all over any cute girl in sight and has no sense of personal space, which led some to believe she's a player. That's really far from the truth, as Oxygen is completely and romantically devoted to her girlfriend Hydrogen, her clinginess is simply her default behaviour, and is actually amplified around Hydrogen, her sister Nitrogen, or anybody she considers as being family.

### Relationships

  * **Hydrogen** : If home is where the heart is, then Hydrogen is definitely Oxygen's home. Oxygen and Hydrogen met during their mid teens, and their equally extreme outgoing and clingy personality found their match in each other's. Oxygen is even more clingy than usual around Hydrogen, and her meeting her girlfriend after being on a trip for some months is a sight to behold; it actually redefined many people's idea of "strong affection". Hydrogen, being very wealthy, always tries to spoil her beloved Oxygen, but Oxygen only exceptionally uses Hydrogen's material support, although she gladly accepted Hydrogen's very sophisticated videophone, allowing her to contact her sweetheart wherever she is.



  * **Nitrogen** : Oxygen's little sister, even if it really looks like Oxygen is the little one. It's not just because Oxygen is slightly shorter than Nitrogen, but mainly because Nitrogen is calm and level-headed while Oxygen is brash and loud, so instead of taking care of her little sister, Oxygen always ended up being the one taken care of. Despite that, there has been almost no bickering between the two; as Nitrogen understands Oxygen and let her express her boisterous personality as long as she doesn't cross lines. While her status as an older sibling is being constantly invalidated whenever Nitrogen keeps her in check, Oxygen immensely values Nitrogen, and really enjoys being around her. Because she always travels about, Oxygen doesn't get to see Nitrogen very much nowadays, but when she moves through the area, she never fails to drop by her sister's place.



  * **Potassium** : For Oxygen, Potassium started out as one of the many people she happened to run into and helped out, in that case, when Potassium's car broke down in the middle of nowhere. They got along well but it was only some time after, that Oxygen discovered that Potassium was Nitrogen's mysterious girlfriend. This discovery made Oxygen cling to Potassium even more than usual, often calling her the "world's best sister-in-law", and being very supportive of Nitrogen and Potassium's relationship.





	33. Adamantine

# Adamantine

Age: 51  
Height: 203 cm  
Build: Statuesque and muscular  
Eyes: Silver blue  
Hair: Greying black, neck-length, curly at the extremities  
Skin: White 

Occupation: Police captain  
Hobbies: Exercising  
Clothing style: Formal at work, plain and practical otherwise.

Relationship: Mithril  
Family: Titanium (daughter)

Stoic and pragmatic, Adamantine is the city's deeply respected police captain, and nobody would ever question her merit. Adamantine has had a long military life; starting as just a private when she was eighteen, she then climbed up the ranks, only stopping when she got pregnant from her secret lover, her commanding officer's teenage daughter. After giving birth to her daughter Titanium, Adamantine returned to service as a drill sergeant, a place she then held for ten years, and during which she moulded countless new recruits. Following twenty years in the Military, Adamantine entered the city's police service, where she quickly climbed the ranks again and eventually earning a big promotion as Captain, thanks to her stellar service record. All of Adamantine's life choices were motivated by her desire to protect people; and while her teenage self thought the best option for that was the Military, she gradually realized that civilian protection is better done by a more dedicated force, which is why she joined the Police. Adamantine is also softer than she looks; she's especially fond of children and is very talented at teaching.

### Relationships

  * **Mithril** : Almost everything separates Mithril from Adamantine; be it the age, the height or the personality. The only thing they had in common is a person who's both Mithril's parent and Adamantine's former commanding officer. Adamantine met Mithril through her XO when Mithril was still in school, and she fell hard for the girl. She fell so hard that her usually pragmatic character couldn't resist the coquettish girl who returned her feelings. The illicit relationship could've ended very badly had the still underage Mithril been pregnant, but fortunately, it was Adamantine who bore their child, managing to keep their relationship a secret. To this day, Mithril is still not officially recognized as Titanium's mother, but that didn't prevent her relationship with Adamantine to keep on going, stronger than ever.



  * **Titanium** : Titanium is the daughter Adamantine had with Mithril. Adamantine has always cherished her daughter, and carefully attended to her education, making sure she wasn't either too strict or too lenient. She didn't plan on Titanium befriending her former pupil Tungsten, but Carbon's house seems to be where a lot of people meet. Adamantine dotes very much on her daughter and although she expects a lot from her, she knows better than putting unreasonable amounts of pressure on her. Titanium is also the only person besides Mithril to whom Adamantine shows what she would consider as "moderate amounts of affection". In truth, Adamantine is all over her wife and daughter. 



  * **Uranium** : Adamantine and Uranium have a lot of history due to their work. Adamantine was already a drill sergeant when Uranium started working for the Military, and the over the years, the two women were often in contact, especially as Adamantine had to instruct new recruits to use Uranium's machines. While their collaboration took a hiatus when Adamantine left the Military for the Police, it recently resumed with the development of the police gynoid Lawrencium. Adamantine has nothing but respect for Uranium and while the two of them aren't exactly friends, Uranium managed to claim a few lunches with Adamantine over the last twenty years, making her part of a very exclusive group of persons. 



  * **Tungsten** : From Tungsten's very first day in the Military, Adamantine's trained eyes immediately saw in the new recruit the potential to eventually surpass her. Adamantine still considers that her treatment of Tungsten fell under favouritism where, in fact, she was twice as hard and exigent with Tungsten than with any of her recruits. Despite this very rough instruction, Adamantine and Tungsten get along very well; Adamantine being satisfied that Tungsten lived up to her expectations, and Tungsten being grateful of Adamantine for making her as good as she can be. Like Uranium, Tungsten is part of the select few non-family people that Adamantine would see in private.



  * **Lawrencium** : Ever since the creation of Americium, Adamantine had been interested in equipping the police department with a gynoid. She waited for Uranium to refine the design until she decided to make the final leap resulting in the completion of Lawrencium. Adamantine took upon her to inform her of all the subtleties of police duty and became quickly impressed by Lawrencium's efficiency. While she makes sure to be strict and unforgiving, she also gives Lawrencium some strong expressions of gratitude....which for Adamantine actually means an approving nod, and maybe the faint hint of a smile if it's a truly outstanding job.





	34. Mithril

# Mithril

Age: 39  
Height: 175 cm (in flats), 186cm (in her heels)  
Build: Lithe  
Eyes: Golden orange  
Hair: Silvery white, wavy and down to the middle of her back  
Skin: Pale white  


Occupation: Jeweler, city councilwoman  
Hobbies: Reading, and listening to gossip  
Clothing style: Practical, tends to favor seemingly billowy clothes when dressing up  


Relationship: Adamantine  
Family: Titanium (daughter)  
Close friends: Gold

One doesn’t climb ranks within the metropolis without catching a few eyes. Some tend to be obvious while others aren’t. However, none are quite as benign, discerning or as subtle as Mithril’s eye. There are few people as good as Mithril when it comes to being in the know regarding the city and her people though Mithril would say otherwise. In spite of her natural cunning, Mithril’s true passion lays with jewelry. Specifically the creation and repair of said jewelry. Her dedication is so great that she is a renowned gemologist who frequently cuts her own precious gems for her store. Something about not trusting middle men and distributors to get it right. This dedication has caused her more frequent customers to liken her to Iron and Silicon, though she has a tendency to downplay it.  
What’s less known is just how shy Mithril used to be when she was younger. Regularly hiding in her parents’ shadow or avoiding public places, Mithril would’ve stayed forever in the background if a friend hadn't drawn her out of her shell. Fortunately once one did, Mithril was able to pursue her dream of becoming a jeweler and a very successful one at that in spite of some rumours floating around about how ruthless she can be. Although Mithril’s pride truly shines when it concerns her daughter, her wife, and the love she feels for them.  


### Relationships

 **Adamantine** – The love of Mithril’s life, Mithril’s romantic feelings for Adamantine began before they ever met. Mithril has something of a hobby of reading trashy romance novels in her spare time and back when she first began reading them, she became infatuated with any and all stories concerning Pandema; a character which was often the cover model for several romance novels. Needless to say, Mithril was quite surprised to be introduced to _the_ Pandema when her parent was giving a tour of the latest base they were staying at. It had been love at first sight for Mithril, and she was forever grateful that Adamantine gave her a chance to show her love.  


**Titanium** – The daughter Mithril had with Adamantine, Titanium is very dear to Mithril’s heart and a great source of pride. Initially she had been a little wary about Titanium as a whole, since she didn’t start living with Ada and her daughter until she reached majority but that wariness soon fell away when she began to play with her daughter when Adamantine was busy with military duties. Playing soon evolved to helping Titanium with sports which lead to her daughter’s current career as a professional athlete. One who does so many events that Mithril has a somewhat hard time keeping track of what her daughter doesn’t train for. Presently, Mithril has noticed her daughter is in love and she’s not quite sure how she feels about her daughter’s suitor though that won’t completely stop her from hoping for the best regarding Titanium.

 **Gold** – Childhood friend, maid of honor, and sister in all but blood, Gold and Mithril have quite the history. Interestingly, it had been Gold who made the first move when it came to being friends back when Mithril first began primary school as a shy girl who had planned on just keeping to herself. Before that annoying blondie up and said she was now Mithril’s friend one day that is. Looking back on it, Mithril can’t help but laugh at how annoyed Gold had made her when they were kids, though annoyance soon gave way to friendship and they were as thick as thieves by the end of primary and continued to be ever since. Consequently, her friendship with Gold just so happened to help spread her store’s reputation because of her friend’s stardom.

 **Silver** – Gold’s wife, and a good friend, Silver and Mithril get along rather well. Well enough for Gold to make quips about how her wife should’ve married her best friend if they like to talk about economics so much. That’s not to say that’s all they talk about, but Mithril does like to ask Silver business-related stuff from time to time. After all, she’s trying to figure out if it’d be a smart move to expand her jewelry business.

 **Copper** – Gold and Silver’s eldest daughter, Copper warmed up to Mithril rather quickly. While this initially baffled Gold, Mithril made some remark about understanding shyness considering how she used to be shy as well. As Copper got older, she had gone to Mithril to ask for some fashion advice which lead to both Copper and Mithril finding out Copper is rather good with coordinating colors especially blues and greens. This had Mithril complementing Copper’s eye for fashion and mentioning how there was some Gold hidden in her that shone through. Now that Copper is more independent, Mithril’s friendship has begun to be more nuanced leading to Mithril offering her niece a place at her store should Copper ever have need of a job.

 **Electrum** – Gold and Silver’s youngest, Mithril has largely had a pretty normal relationship with her. Outside of the few times where Mithril saw her niece using that silver tongue of hers to get her way or out of a situation that didn’t favor her and it’s just become more apparent as Electrum got older. It got so frequent that Mithril sometimes feels like she’s talking to a teenaged Gold again, which tends to lead to Mithril teasing Electrum rather incessantly. Thankfully, Mithril tends to catch herself before it goes too far or at least her wife does if she’s around.

 **Praseodymium** – Mithril’s relationship with Praseodymium is rather curious. For the most part, they’re cordial and friendly with each other. In fact if Mithril made something of an effort, she could probably count herself as one of the mayor’s personal friends but instead Mithril decides to remain professional for the most part considering it was Praseodymium who offered her a seat on the city council. Even if Mithril had a bit of an unheard faux pas and didn’t realize Praseodymium was the actual mayor until about six months after joining the city council. It had been an honest mistake, and one she made sure was correct via cornering Pr’s assistants individually and asking if she was the mayor.

 **Lithium** – The relationship Mithril has with Lithium is even more cordial and professional than the one she has with Praseodymium considering how they run in different circles. However, Mithril met her before considering Lithium’s the city’s one and only mine magnate. This unique position lead to Mithril spending several months trying to get with the, at the time, rather busy Lithium to work out a deal on any potential precious gems Lithium’s mines dug up. Thankfully for Mithril everything came together and they’ve been business partners ever since, though Mithril gets the feeling Lithium wants to ask her something ever since they found out they were on the city council together. She’s just not sure if Lithium will ever do it or what it would be about.

 **Polonium** –Mithril has had very little interaction with Polonium though it should come as no surprise. What is surprising, to Mithril at least, is how little of a social life Polonium has. Especially from what Mithril has gathered, is that Lithium and Polonium bonded quite a few times over going to bars to drink. Burgeoning curiosity aside, Mithril also recognizes how private of a person Polonium is and respectfully keeps her distance by being polite, friendly, and professional. 

**Krypton** – The newest member of the city council, Mithril isn’t entirely sure how she should feel about her. On one hand, she has to be professional considering the positions they have in the city council but on the other hand; something about Krypton rubs Mithril the wrong way. Like she’s hiding something and thinks no one knows she’s hiding something. After talking to her wife and Gold about Krypton, Mithril knows this feeling is completely inane along with Krypton not hiding anything but there’s still something about her that puts Mithril on edge. Outside of city business, they rarely interact which may be for the better.

 **Gadolinium** – Mithril’s history with Gadolinium is very peculiar, though that says nothing about how her apprentice tends to bring out the impish side of her. While they had officially met within the last year and a half when Mithril offered Gadolinium a job, Mithril was aware of the girl for much earlier. Largely because every time school let out for the day, Mithril would always see one girl walk past her shop before stopping and looking through the window at the display cases. Eventually the girl ventured into the store and that’s when Mithril decided to offer her a job as a clerk, well that and Mithril was feeling that she was getting older. Needless to say, Gadolinium readily accepted and in the months that followed Mithril found a like-minded individual that could appreciate jewelry on the same level that she does causing Mithril to float the idea of apprenticeship past Gadolinium. Just like with the job offer, Gadolinium eagerly accepted.


	35. Europium

# Europium

Age: 36  
Height: 163 cm  
Build: Curvy  
Eyes: Brown  
Hair: Blonde, often tied in a dutch braid  
Skin: White, with a light dusting a freckes under the eyes

Occupation: Programmer  
Hobbies: Reading, classical culture  
Clothing style: Subtly elaborate

Relationship: Caesium  
Close friends: Promethium, Silicon, Plutonium

Europium is rather unassuming on the outside but was and still is a legendary figure of the computing world. Europium grew up in an environment filled with electronic hardware and she learned programming during her childhood years, quickly developing a deep and intricate understanding of computer science and logic. She would start programming on a professional level in her teenage years and her work would encounter instant success in the computing world, paving the way to her immensely successful programming career. Her name became a byword for programming elegance and efficiency and it bears the highest price tag; her work is so influential that virtually every modern program worth its salt contains code originally written by her. Amazingly, as important as it is, it’s not Europium’s greatest achievement by a long shot; her pride and glory is Promethium, the first ever sentient AI, which was then used as the basis for a revolutionary line of gynoids built by Uranium and Thorium. Behind the legend, though, there's a genuine and soft woman that often keep to herself, even though her mood readily shows up in her expressions. In her time off, Europium reads a lot and enjoys classical culture like plays and operas.

### Relationships

  * **Silicon** : Pretty early on in her career, Europium already had the ambition of building a sentient AI. After tinkering for a while she figured she needed both funding and purpose-built tech, so she went to see Silicon and proposed her project which really resonated with Silicon's pioneering spirit. Silicon gave Europium her the full backing of her company, Silice which eventually resulted in the “birth” of Promethium. After that, Silicon tried her best to retain Europium as a full-time employee, but Europium would rather stay independent, even though she developed a pretty strong connection to Silicon's company, Silice. The relationship between the two women is rather close and they have nothing but good things to say about each other, although it stayed mainly a professional relationship, mainly because of their busy schedules.



  * **Promethium** : Saying that Europium and Promethium are like mother and daughter would be accurate but wouldn't tell the whole story. Same thing with saying that they’re creator and creation, although Promethium refers to the relationship as such, but more out of modesty than anything as she too understands that there’s more to it. Europium herself defaulted to calling it friendship, but as Uranium once pointed out, it’s actually all of it at once. Admittedly, Europium had no idea what to expect from a relationship with an AI; at the time she was only thinking about the technical challenges to overcome, not the social ones. Regardless of the labels one can agree on using or not using; the relationship between the two is very close. Eleven years after having switched on “Promethium 1.0”, both the creator and the creation have developed a deep understanding of each other.



  * **Caesium** : When Europium finally got to visit the heavily guarded Akali R&D department, she expected to see many wondrous things. She didn’t expect to find the most wondrous thing of all; a tall and thin young woman with the most expressive eyes and dedicated expression she has ever seen. Europium later learned that this young woman was Caesium and that she was very anxious next to strangers, but when their eyes met, Europium just knew she had a chance. She just needed to be very gentle and very patient, so she was, and her instinct didn’t mislead her. While their relationship can be seen as platonic from the outside, it’s just that Caesium needs to be handled with extreme care and that Europium makes a point in making Caesium completely comfortable with her. It is a slow process, but Europium is very patient, and Caesium is visibly more infatuated with her with each passing day



  * **Plutonium** : Europium didn't really anticipate Plutonium when she started working with Uranium and Thorium. She did know beforehand that this niece of Uranium worked as Thorium's assistant and that she was rather _special_ , but Europium just wasn't ready for the larger than life personality she discovered upon meeting with her. Given Thorium's... _peculiar_ personality, Europium spent more time working directly with Plutonium and amazingly - even to herself - she managed to get used to Plutonium's irradiating energy and nuclear character. This was helped by the fact that she quickly discovered that under the bombastic exterior lied a brilliant mind and an unrelenting will. Europium also genuinely enjoys Plutonium's very high energy as a nice change of pace and the both of them became very much in tune with each other, despite all their differences.



  * **Thorium, Uranium** : Europium had heard of Uranium way before actually meeting her, as she was a renowned engineer, but when word came of the historical operation that gave a handicapped girl her mobility back, she got the ambitious idea of combining Uranium's cutting edge limb technology it with her own AI technology. Establishing a partnership was easy enough, as was working with Uranium who's easily approachable and sociable. Thorium, however, was a whole different story, but as the years have gone by, Europium managed to get to a point where, according to Uranium, "Thorium cares about her". Europium took Uranium's word for it, despite all evidence pointing towards Thorium finding Europium annoying...after all, the fact that Uranium has dealt with Thorium since high school might be the most impressive thing Uranium did, which is saying something.



  * **Lithium, Rubidium** : Lithium and Rubidium are Europium's main contacts at Alkali. Lithium is "the woman behind the desk"; stoic and intimidating but immensely competent and Europium has a great deal of respect for her. While Lithium is more of a hierarchical figure, her niece Rubidium is the person she works with directly and she's much softer but also much shyer than her aunt. Fortunately, Europium's natural warmth managed to break the ice rather quickly and the two of them have a developed a very friendly relationship. They got sufficiently close that Rubidium is actively encouraging Europium and Caesium's burgeoning relationship, often saying to Europium that even though she did all she could to bring Caesium out of her shell; there's a part only a lover can do.





End file.
